One In A Million
by Moliver
Summary: Miley likes Oliver and finally gets up the courage to reveal the truth to him whilst singing at one of her concerts. Will this risk ruin their friendship, can Hannah and Mike date in the centre of the spotlight? Mainly Moliver, some Lackson COMPLETE
1. If We Were A Movie

Hi, this is my first story and it's an Oliver and Miley (Moliver) story. Let me know what you think of it.

I obviously do not own Hannah Montana or the song which is in this chapter called 'If We Were A Movie', otherwise I would not be on Fanfiction ;)

**

* * *

****Chapter 1**

"_Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!"_

The crowd echoes throughout the arena.

I'm side stage with Lola and Mike, who are really my best friends Lilly and Oliver.

"You were awesome tonight, Hannah." Lilly informs me.

Oliver nods in agreement with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hannah Montana, return to the stage for an encore." I hear from my stage manager.

"Good luck, Hannah." Oliver tells me.

"You should do what we spoke about earlier." Lilly says.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver questions Lilly.

"I will." I announce, referring to Lilly, before stepping back on stage to the cheering of the crowd.

I realised around a year ago that I liked my best friend in a way I shouldn't, yes I'm talking about Oliver. Over the years we have gotten closer (if that's even possible) and these new feelings have come about.

Lilly had suspected that I had a thing for Oliver for years; she knew I liked him before I even did. I told her that I couldn't ever put our friendship at risk because I liked him more than a friend. Now she had finally encouraged me to do something about my feelings for the doughnut as she said it would be 'worth the risk' if he felt the same way as I did, which she assured me that he did.

So now I'm walking to the front of the stage, doing something I'd never expect to do. I take a glance at the side of the stage; Lilly is giving me the thumbs up signal and next to her Oliver is smiling at me.

I take a deep breath and hold the microphone up to my mouth, "Once again, I'd like to thank everyone for coming tonight, you all have been wonderful. This song that I'm about to sing is a song from my very first album that I'm sure you all will remember. I want to dedicate it to my best guy friend whose always been by my side over the years."

The music started and I didn't dare look over to where Lilly and Oliver, dressed as Lola and Mike, were.

"_Uh, oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you  
You're charming  
Got everybody star struck  
I know how you always seem to go  
For the obvious i__nstead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

_Yeah, yeah  
When you call me  
I can hear it in your voice  
Oh sure  
Wanna see me and tell me all about her  
La, la  
I'll be acting through my tears  
Guess you'll never know  
That I'll sure win  
An Oscar for this scene I'm in_

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song_

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist  
Some kind of hero in disguise  
And we're together it's for real  
Now playing  
Wish I could tell you there's a kiss  
Like something more than in my mind  
I see it could be amazing"_

I finally look over to where my best friends are standing; Lilly is swaying to the music and Oliver is staring at me, the shock is evident in his face. Oh great, I think I have just officially ruined what we have together.

_If we were a movie  
__You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names__  
Play that happy song__  
__If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend  
That you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play that happy song"_

I hear cheers erupt from the entire arena; I sadly thank everyone for coming and turn to go off stage where I see none other than Oliver walking directly to me.

Before I know it his lips come crashing on to mine and I kiss him as if my life depended on it. We eventually break apart and simply gaze into each other's eyes ignoring the fact that there are thousands and thousands of people cheering for us.

"Now all we need is a sunset." Oliver jokes.

I could not be any happier from that moment as one of my best friends returned my romantic interests. I guess that means that Hannah and Mike Standley the Third are now dating.

Oliver embraces me right there on the centre of the stage, amongst the thousands of flash bulbs that are going off.

* * *

So what do you think? Hate it? Love it?


	2. The Front Page

**Chapter 2**

So much has happened over the past few years. I am now eighteen years old and finished high school a few months ago. I've decided to go to the local community college, Santa Monica, to study music/teaching to become a music teacher.

Lily and Oliver both decided to attend Santa Monica with me in order to stay close to family and so we didn't all have to split up. Initially I felt as if they were doing this solely because I had to stay in Malibu because of Hannah but they assured me that it was what they both truly wanted. Lily is studying psychology and Oliver is studying business marketing, yes this surprised me too but Oliver was always good at maths which is a main factor in his course.

The Hannah thing is the main reason that influences me in attending a local college, it's so I could resume my career as Hannah Montana. Hannah is still as popular as ever, I took a break during the second half of the year for my final year of high school so I could focus on my studies. Hannah now has five albums to her name with another one currently in progress.

Jackson ended up becoming an accountant after completing a two-year course at Santa Monica. He decided to go there so he could stay in Malibu; well this is what he continuously claimed. I know that he wanted to stay in Malibu otherwise he'd miss dad and me too much. He just got this job a couple of weeks ago, but he hasn't considers moving out at all.

Daddy is still managing for Hannah and helps me to writes the songs; I have now taken to writing more songs for Hannah myself. For my newest album, dad helped write the melody where as I wrote all the lyrics.

Until the concert last night, I never would have imagined confessing to the world that I had feelings for my best friend, well Hannah's best friend anyway. Oliver matured so much over the years and now lived up to the name Smokin' Oken. He was now way taller than both Lilly and I, he still retained his shaggy brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, now I finally get to call him mine.

* * *

"Miley, wake up!" Dad yells from down stairs.

I drag myself out of bed and stumble downstairs to discover pancakes awaiting for me, "Thanks, daddy," I say giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sitting down I start to eat my pancakes, lost in my own little world. I recall last night, thinking about the kiss that Oliver and I shared. We were now a couple after all these years of being best friends and everyone was happy for us, even dad trusted him being with me.

None of my boyfriends over the years lasted for no more than a few months. I realised that this was because of my feeling for Oliver, even though I wasn't aware of it until recently, there was always something there for him.

A big goofy grin emerges on my face as I finish my breakfast. Even when my food is gone I remain seated thinking about Oliver, I'm snapped out of my thoughts by the phone ringing, "Lilly in ten", my dad informs me whilst opening the door for her.

She skateboards in a few seconds later holding an article in her hand.

"Look at this, Miley," she says handing it to me, "Hannah and Mike have made page one as you can see. Don't you two make such a cute couple?"

I look at the picture that shows under the heading 'Hannah's new boyfriend', it's of Oliver and me kissing as Hannah and Mike of course.

"I'm so happy for you guys, Miley. I knew you two should have been together ever since you first told him you were Hannah Montana."

I couldn't help but smile. "Do you feel like hanging out at the beach today?" I ask her.

"Sure."

At that moment Oliver walked in the door, "Hey," I say almost instantly, blush spreading over my cheeks "you want to hang out at the beach today with Lilly and me?" I ask nervously.

"Of course, I'll meet you guys there in half an hour." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks out the door." My eyes follow him walking out the door and then remain fixed on the door for several seconds.

"Get rid of that dreamy look on your face and go get ready." Lilly laughs whilst indicating that I'm still wearing my pyjamas.

* * *

Half an hour later we all are at the beach and chasing each other around in the water. Oliver would hug me from behind and kiss me on the cheek every now and then. We made sure things weren't awkward for Lilly though as we didn't want things to change when the three of us hung out.

An hour later we were exhausted and went over to Rico's to get some smoothies.

"I have to go guys," Lilly told us finishing off her smoothie, "Mum wants me home because my grandma is coming over for dinner tonight and I have to help clean the house."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Miley. I'll see you both tomorrow."

We exchanged our goodbyes and I watch her leave.

"So Miley, I was wondering if you want to go out on our first date tonight?"

"Of course, what do you want to do?"

"How about a picnic here on the beach so we can catch that sunset you were singing about last night?" He asks me smiling.

"You want me to bring the food?"

"No, I'll do everything," he assures me, "I'll come get you at six tonight."

I lean in to him and give him a slow and longing kiss, "I'll see you then."

* * *

I edited this chapter and the last one, just to fix a couple of small things.


	3. The First Date

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, i've planned out how this will end and what events will occur through out. I have like 4 reviews but that is better than nothing I guess so i might as well get this chapter out.

**Chapter 3**

What do I wear?!

I'm frantically looking through my closet looking for something nice to wear on the beach, I decided against using any of my Hannah clothes, well this time anyway.

I finally decided on some cute green shorts and a plain black singlet top with some black flip-flops. I pull my hair out of its bun, letting my curls to fall down my back, I apply some light eye-shadow, some eyeliner, mascara and of course lip-gloss and head to go downstairs only to hear my dad and Jackson speaking to Oliver.

I stop at the top of the stairs and sit down, listening to what they are saying, "I want her home no later than eleven tonight son, she has a meeting early tomorrow morning."

"No problem Mr. Stewart."

"You don't have to stop calling me Robby Ray because you and Miley are dating now." Daddy says with laughter in his voice.

"I trust you with her, Oken. Can't say that I trusted any of her other boyfriends." Jackson adds, the genuineness is clearly evident in his voice.

Maybe I should make by presence noticed, "I'm ready!" I exclaim walking down the stairs.

"Be home no later than eleven, you got a meeting about your new c-d in the morning."

"Yes dad, I know." I roll my eyes at him.

"Have fun, Miles."

"I will, Dad." I tell him giving him a hug. It means so much to me that he can trust me to be with Oliver.

* * *

Oliver and I head on down towards the beach, we chat about college and his part-time job at a new business that sells cell-phones.

He then leads me to an enclosed area on the beach that I instantly recognise.

"Oliver, this is where I first told you I was Hannah Montana."

I look on the ground to see a rug with a picnic basket on it. It looks so romantic.

"It's kind of our spot in a way, Miles. The past year or so, I've come here to think a lot."

"Think about what?"

"Well, you of course." He mumbles shyly, smiling at me.

His stomach starts growling, interrupting our moment.

* * *

"Time to eat!" He shouts, grabbing my hand and pulling me down onto the rug.

"Once a doughnut, always a doughnut." I mumble to myself laughing.

After eating all the food that Oliver packed, we slipped off our shoes and headed down to the water hand-in-hand with our fingers intertwined.

Oliver rolls up his pants to his knees and we run around in the shallow part of the water, which was still warm.

I bend down and use my hands to splash him.

"Bet you can't catch me!" I exclaim running along the shore.

Not even ten seconds later I feel his arms around my waist and he lifts me up over his shoulder in one swift movement.

"You just got me all wet Miss Stewart, maybe I should throw you in the water."

"No, Oliver. Put me down!" I plead.

"Put you down here?" He asks whilst heading out to the ocean.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"You don't have the guts, Oken."

I regret my words two seconds later as I land in the water.

I look up, to see him there laughing. The water comes up to his knees and up to my chest as I am now sitting on the ocean floor.

"You are dead, Oliver Oscar Oken." I say before getting on my knees.

"And just what are you going to do about it, Miley Ray Stewart?" He jokes.

"This."

I reach up grabbing his shirt and pull him down to me, he's now bending over to me with his face inches away from mine.

I lean in for a kiss and watch him close his eyes.

Instead of kissing him I pull him into the water with me, now it was my turn to laugh.

He looks at me smiling and kisses me before I have the chance to try to get him even wetter. We both dissolve into the kiss for a few moments until we both realise we are still in the water fully clothed.

* * *

The sun is starting to go down, so we decide to sit down a few metres back from the water.

I feel him put his arm around me, causing my head to rest onto his shoulder.

It was the perfect sunset; we both sat in a comfortable silence.

"If we were a movie," I started to sing, "you'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with, in the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, show the names, play that happy song."

I look up at Oliver who was grinning at me. I lean in and kissed him softly and slowly, we pull apart but leave our foreheads together, enjoying the moment and listening to the waves crashing against the shore.


	4. New Songs

Hey, thanks for the reviews that I have, they mean a lot to me.  
So you know, I decided to make the Meet Miley Cyrus Hannah's new album except instead of Meet miley Cyrus it will be called Hannah Montana - As I Am  
I don't own the songs from the album either.

**Chapter 4**

"Miley, the limo will be here in ten!" Dad yells to me.

I look at my outfit, black jeans, a sparkly silver top with a cropped red jacket with matching red heels. I am also wearing a plain black bangle and of course my wig.

I adjust my wig one last time to make sure it's sitting right and head downstairs to see daddy with his fake moustache talking on the phone. Lilly and Oliver are dressed as Lola and Mike, respectively, on the couch laughing.

"Hey guys, is this appropriate for a simple Hannah meeting?" I say indicating what I'm wearing giggling.

"Miley, you look hot!" Lilly exclaims rushing over and hugging me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I joke.

She is wearing a plain black dress with red leggings and a red wig, accessorised of course with lots of jewellery and black heels.

I walk over to Oliver and give him a quick hug, "Hey, Oliver."

He is wearing his normal Mike Standley the Third attire, baggy pants, baggy jeans, a hat and his goatee.

I smile at him, thinking about our perfect date the previous night.

Lilly, Oliver and I all then sit down together on the couch reminiscing about how many times we had gone out as our alter egos over the past few years.

"Roxy is in the building!" My body-guard yells entering the room.

She hadn't changed too much; she was still 'like a puma' but she gives me more freedom these days as I am now legally an adult after all.

"Limo's here guys." Dad says to us, hanging up his phone.

"Let's go!" Lilly shouts grabbing my hand and rushing to our drive-way. She was still so easily excited by this other life after all these years.

I am sitting between Lilly and Oliver in the limo with my dad and Roxy sitting across from us. Dad is keeping an eye on Oliver as he has been holding my hand since we got in the limo.

I smile at the thought, he was so trusting yet concerned for me at the same time. That's something that hadn't really changed over the years.

We arrive at the meeting around twenty minutes later, Roxy exits the limo first.

* * *

I hear screaming fans as I step out after my dad. Flashes go off all around and I smile as I walk alongside Lilly and Oliver up to the building entrance.

"Can I get a comment about you and Mike Standley, Miss Montana?" A reporter yells out to me just before I reach the entrance.

"Hannah will be answering no questions out here." Roxy answers him for me.

We step inside and are rushed into a conference room that is filled with more reporters.

We walk on to the mini-stage and I take a seat next to my dad at the table that positioned in the centre with microphones on it. Lola, Mike and Roxie stand at the side of the mini-stage.

The conference begins and I wait to be asked questions instantly about my new c-d.

"Any questions?" Dad asks the reporters after he speaks about me writing the majority of the music on this album.

"Hannah, can you confirm that you and your friend Mike are now dating? You, Mike and Lola have been friends for years correct?"

I didn't expect that.

"I'm sorry," my dad instantly says, "but we will not be answering any questions relating to the relationship between Hannah and Mike as we are here to talk about Hannah's new album. Next question please?"

A lot of hands went down in the room.

"Hannah, when will this album be ready to be released?"

"I currently have almost all the songs I want on the album, but there are a few that I want to fix up before I record them in two weeks." I'm planning to have it out really quickly, hopefully at the start of December in order for Christmas."

The questions went on and on, Dad started answering several of them, I just kept gazing over to where Oliver was.

Not too long later, we arrive home and Lilly and I head upstairs to get changed.

We head back downstairs not too long later to see my dad and Oliver, who are both now out of their disguises watching a game on television.

"Boys." Lilly and I sigh at the same time.

"Dad is it okay if Lilly stays tonight."

"Yeah, sure." He mumbles not paying attention.

* * *

I roll my eyes and Lilly and I proceed back up stairs to where we start reading magazines and start painting our nails.

I start singing one of the songs I had been working on for the album. I started writing most of it once I got home from my date with Oliver at eleven o'clock the night before.

"_As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him"_

"That's about Oliver I take it?" Lilly asks me.

I nod, smiling.

"You definitely should put that on the album, Miley. I am so happy for the both of you, I'm bound to feel a little left out sometimes but I'm happy as long as we can still hang out this regularly."

I give her hug.

"You're the best friend ever, Lilly." I say beaming.

* * *

So what do you think? I have a lot planned for upcoming chapters but I would like more reviews before i update the next chapter, a certain blonde-haired zombie slayer will be making an apperance.


	5. Jake Returns

No reviews since my last chapter :o. Oh well, I want to get this chapter out though cause I personally like it, lol.  
Be sure to review cause after this chapter I won't be updating as much if there aren't many reviews.

**Chapter 5**

Two weeks later I recorded all the songs for the album that I wanted, this included the song I wrote about Oliver. Recording was good and didn't take extremely long; I did it over a couple of days. Dad was definitely impressed with my ability to write more meaningful songs by myself.

Hannah hadn't been seen in public since the recording, so dad suggested to me a week and a half after the recording to go out for dinner.

Oliver decided that he would take me out to a nice restaurant so we could appear as Hannah and Mike together, it would also be our one month anniversary.

"Lilly are you sure you don't want to come?" I ask her whilst looking at what I am wearing in the mirror.

I am in full Hannah attire, ready for my date. I had gone through ten outfits until I was completely satisfied with what I was wearing.

"Don't be stupid, Miley. Couples have to have alone time together, especially if it's there one month anniversary." She squealed.

"But what are you going to do tonight then?"

"Jackson said he was going to go rent some movies, I'll go with him. Twenty bucks says I can get him to watch The Notebook." She says laughing.

I laugh as well, "You're on."

Oliver arrives as Mike not too long later in his mum's convertible.

"Hey, Miley." He says while handing me a bouquet of flowers.

"Thanks, Oliver. You didn't have to though." I walk over to the sink and fill up a vase and put the flowers in them.

"Of course I did Miley," he says walking over to me, "and that's why I got you this box of chocolates also." He hands me the chocolates and I give him a kiss on the cheek.

Dad comes down stairs at this moment, "Be careful tonight guys."

"We will, Dad." I moan.

"Miley, I mean be careful because you guys will be in the public on a date without Roxy. You haven't confirmed you're dating yet so be careful when you answer the questions that the reporters and fans ask."

"We'll be fine, dad." I assure him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Oliver and I walk outside to his mum's car, he opens the door for me and I sit down and put my seatbelt on.

Oliver gets in and starts up the car, the sun is setting so we decide to leave the roof of the car down.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"I got reservations for this new one that has opened up on the other side of town. It's an Italian restaurant that has got a lot of good reviews."

I look down at my feet, biting my lower lip.

"What's wrong, Miles?"

After a moment I voiced my concerned, "Don't you worry that the Hollywood scene will ruin our relationship?"

"What makes you think that?" He asks me, concerned with why I'd ask something like that.

"Most Hollywood couples never last."

"But we're not just a Hollywood couple, Miley. We have our normal life, anyway in both lives I'll be there for you no matter what."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He replies, reaching over to hold my hand.

We arrive at the restaurant not too long later; Oliver gets out quickly in order to open the car door for me.

Hand-in-hand we walk in the entrance of the restaurant without any paparazzi or reporters stopping us.

We walk up to the girl who is seating the customers, "Hi, we have a reservation under Standley." Oliver says.

The girl looks up at us and realises that Hannah Montana and Mike Standley the Third just were standing right in front of her. Her mouth drops open and she say something completely inaudible.

Oliver and I look at each other smiling.

"Your table's over here." She squeaks leading us over to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant.

We walk pass many people already eating dinner who also stop to stare at us on our way.

We sit down and the hostess, whose name-tag reads Rachael, hands us two menus before hurriedly leaving us, obviously to tell her co-workers that we were in the restaurant.

We get our meals half an hour later; Oliver ordered about half of the menu whereas I just ordered the spaghetti.

We were being served on by all different waitresses; they all wanted a glimpse of Hannah and Mike I'm guessing. We received our desert, chocolate mud cake, and barely finished it.

"Who could have thought that someone could ever get you full of food?" I say giggling at him.

It's at this moment I hear a voice I haven't heard in a couple of years.

"So Hannah, it's true that you're here."

"Jake!" I exclaim looking over at him coming over to us.

I hadn't seen the boy since I was sixteen, we had been friends since we broke up the last time but he got busier with his movie career and I hadn't seen him since.

"I'm here on a break from filming my newest movie. I was in the neighbourhood and saw the paparazzi outside here; they were talking about you so I figured you must be in here."

"Jake, I don't know what to say." I say smiling at him; he was still cute after all.

I regretted looking at him like this instantly; I looked over at Oliver who excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

"Is that the guy you're dating?"

I simply nod, smiling at the thought.

We talk about his movie for a moment until I ask, "Why are you really here, Jake?"

"I want to give us another go, Miley." He added in my name quietly.

I see Mike walking back, he must have heard because he doesn't look happy.

"Jake, I...just leave, I can't deal with you this moment, I'm on a date."

"I'll come see you tomorrow." He informs me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go, Hannah." Oliver says motioning to the exit.

I stand up and follow him to the front where we pay and sign autographs for the staff.

As soon as we walk outside we are swarmed by reporters asking us about our relationship.

"Yes, we are dating." I simply say.

Oliver doesn't say a word; he leads me to his mum's car but doesn't open the door for me this time.

We drive around for a while, to make sure no one is following us, in an awkward silence.

"Oliver, you haven't said a word since we left." I say as we get back to my house.

"Miley, I understand if you want to get back together with Jake." He tells me coldly walking me to my front door.

"What makes you think that I want to be with him?" I ask.

"You've always wanted him, you are always on-again and off-again with him!"

"Not since I was fifteen!"

We are both now screaming, why was he being so jealous? Jake Ryan was just my friend now.

"He is my friend, Oliver!"

"Yeah, he's a friend that wants more than friendship!"

"Goodnight!" I say walking inside, right past the questioning looks of Lilly, Jackson and my dad, and up to my bedroom where I fall on my bed and start crying.

* * *

Remember to review :D


	6. Making Up

Hope you like this one...I still own nothing lol.

**Chapter 6**

I walk downstairs the next morning with Beary and fall back onto the couch.

Dad and Jackson are both watching me; they want to know why Oliver and I were arguing last night.

"Jake Ryan came on our date last night," I announce, "He wants to get back together with me. Oliver heard this and we started arguing."

"Do you want to get back together with, Jake?" Jackson questions me.

"Of course not, a couple of years ago maybe but not now, I have Oliver."

Jackson nods at my answer.

"Then why don't you tell Jake this?" Dad says indicating Jake standing at the front door.

I sigh and walk over to the door, "Privacy, please?"

Dad and Jackson leave the room; I take a breath and open the door.

"Miley, I realise I shouldn't have just interrupted your date like that last night but I want you to know that I still want you."

"Jake, you know how Lilly is Lola?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"You never found out who Mike is did you? It's Oliver, I'm seeing Oliver."

Jake doesn't respond to me, he looks at the ground for a while.

A few moments pass, Jake finally speaks, "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes, he does. He makes me feel the happiest that I've ever been" I reply smiling.

"Oliver is a good guy, and if he is who you want, I guess I'll back down and won't ask you to get back together. He's been one of your best friends for years after all"

"Thank you, Jake." I say hugging him. "I couldn't imagine my life without Oliver; he's my best friend and my boyfriend now. That's how I want it to stay."

"Then why haven't you told him that?"

"I'll talk to you later, Jake. I'm going to right now." I tell him leading him outside.

I jump in my car and drive straight to his house, my cell phone rings as I lock my car.

"Hello." I answer flipping my phone open.

"Miley, what happened last night? I came up to your room but you had fallen asleep crying."

I explained what had happened the night before and with Jake and me this morning.

"I'm at Oliver's right now, I regret yelling at him last night, he did have the right to be jealous."

"He'll forgive you, Miley. It was just one misunderstanding. Oh yeah, I got Jackson to watch The Notebook, you owe me twenty bucks."

"You told him there was nudity in it didn't you?"

"Well maybe," She laughs, "Just let me know how it goes with Oliver though."

"I will, talk to you later, Lilly" with that I hung up my phone and made my way up to Oliver's front door, passing his car and his mum's convertible.

I pause at the door and then eventually knock.

Oliver's mum answers the door, "Miley dear, how are you?"

"Good thank you, um...is Oliver home?"

"Yeah he is, but he hasn't come out of his room since last night. Did something happen on your date last night?"

"Yeah, kind of." I reply sadly.

"Well go on up and make things right between you two then."

I head upstairs and come to his bedroom door; I've stormed in there so many times before when I needed to speak about my boy problems but now it was him who I needed to talk about.

I knock and wait for an answer. Nothing. Screw it, I'm going in!

I open the door and see him sitting there at his desk, his back facing me. I silently close the door behind me and watch him for a minute before I speak.

"Oliver..."

He spins around at the sound of my voice, his eyes linger on mine before he eventually looks at his feet, "...Miley."

I can feel tears start to slip from my eyes, "I'm so sorry, Oliver. I should have told Jake straight out that I wasn't interested in him anymore. He came over this morning and I told him who Mike was, he backed off."

"He backed off because he found out I was Mike?"

"No, he backed off because I told him you made me the happiest I've ever been." I answer him blushing.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night, Miles."

And just like that I made my way into his strong arms, I clutch onto his shirt resting my head on his chest. His arms support my back and his rests on my head.

"I'm sorry too. This was our first stupid fight." I mumble into his shirt.

"It was just a stupid misunderstanding." He replies kissing my forehead.

* * *

It's a month later and I'm launching my new album at the local mall, where I'll be performing a few songs from the album.

The cue of people wanted the album signed feels like a mile long, Roxy is there of course making sure no one is trying to harm me.

Daddy, Lilly and Oliver are there also for support. I have to stop signing my albums after five-hundred people in order for me to perform some songs from it.

I walk into a little room behind the small stage that is set up to take a short break before singing.

"The line never ends." Lilly exclaims.

"I know," Oliver agrees, "we could have left and checked out new surfboards or something instead of waiting what felt like forever."

Noticing the look on my face, Oliver adds, "Not that I didn't enjoy watching you sign all those albums, Hannah."

I roll my eyes, Lilly and Oliver high-five each other.

"Hannah Montana, one minute until stage-time." The stage-manager informs me handing me a microphone.

"Good luck, Hannah. You'll be great." Lilly tells me giving me a hug.

Oliver gives me a kiss on the cheek, "Lola is right, you'll do great."

"Hannah Montana, show time."

"Hi everyone, glad to see you all here today."

There are people of all ages packed into the small area around the stage and they are all screaming.

"This is my sixth album that I am releasing and this one means a lot to me. As you know it's called Hannah Montana – As I Am. As I Am is the last song that I wrote for the album, it wasn't completed fully until about three days before I recorded it. It is a meaningful song to me which is why it is the name of the album. So here is As I Am."

_"Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
__I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me  
__  
It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right_

_As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him_

_I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got_

_It's not so perfect every day  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place_

_As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him_

_Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
_

_You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time_

_As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me_

_As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him_

_Found the piece that's missing  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am  
Found the piece that's missing  
Take me as I am"_

I take a look to the side of the stage where Oliver is smiling, it was the first time he heard the song, I never let him hear it when it was in the recording process or when I got the first copy of the c-d.

I look back to the crowd, "You guys ready for more?"

* * *

Review and it will make me happy ;)


	7. Always And Forever

Hey, almost 20 reviews. YAY!! Anyway, still don't own nothing hope you like this chapter :D

**Chapter 7**

It is now about a week before Christmas, so Lilly and I have decided to come to the mall for some Christmas shopping.

I already had a present for her, Jackson and dad but now I needed something for Oliver.

"Oh my god! I have to have this skirt!" Lilly shouts, referring to a pair of black heels.

We are in the middle of a department store that is known for its shoes and hats, which is why Lilly wanted to come here first.

"Forty bucks!? Miley you owe me twenty bucks remember?"

I sigh, "Fine, here. So how was that night you spent with Jackson?"

"Well he made me watch some action movie where everything was blowing up. Then we watched The Notebook where he actually, he claims that was because there was no nudity and I told him there would be."

"That's my brother."

"Miley...I...um."

"What is it, Lilly?"

"IthinkIlikeJackson!" Lilly blurts out quickly.

"Someone actually like my brother...we could be sisters-in-law." I say smiling.

"So you're not mad?"

"You weren't mad when Oliver and I started going out. I mean he is my brother and there is an unwritten law for people not to date their best-friend's brother or sister. I'll get over the fact he's Jackson, my annoying brother because I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Miley. I didn't know if I should have told you about it, but you're my best-friend and we tell each other everything. Speaking of telling each other everything, how are you and Oliver? How far have you two gone?"

"Only kissing, Lilly. We've been going out for only two months at the end of this month."

"Yeah, but he's been your best friend, other than me of course, for years. I mean, you do love him don't you?" She asks me curiously.

"Of course I do, just like I love you, Lilly. Relationship wise, I know I'm falling for him but it's just too soon to say it. I just don't want to ever lose him, I mean what if we break up, and then it will be awkward for us."

"You could always just move to Peru," Lilly mumbles, "Anyway, what you and Oliver have is real. He's a great friend and what do anything for us...especially you." She adds winking.

"What am I suppose to get him for Christmas anyway?"

"Well he's a guy so...um...this will be harder than I thought." Lilly declares. "How about this?"

"A Hannah Montana Up-close and Personal Concert DVD?" I ask her scrunching my nose up.

"He'll be able to watch you whenever he likes that way. Ooh! And grab this jacket for Mike." She adds grabbing a blue baggy blue jacket.

"Not like there's much else to get him anyway." I say taking the DVD and jacket from her.

"I can't believe my family is going to my grandma's for Christmas this year, we haven't done it in years." Lilly says.

"We have New Year's Eve to look forward to together when you get back, we have Tracy's party. Oliver can wear this jacket to the party. Don't worry, Lilly, I'll give you your present Christmas Eve."

"Lola likey." Lilly says smiling.

I can't help but laugh at her.

* * *

Finally Christmas comes, I gave Lilly the dress I bought her the day before. She said she'd wear it New Years Eve. Dad, Jackson and I had a big breakfast and exchanged all of our presents.

At around six that night, Oliver dropped around at six o'clock for dinner holding what I presumed was my present in his hand.

"Something smells good Mr. S!" Oliver says, his stomach growling.

"I'm sure you ate a lot at lunch today." I laugh at him.

"We'll be right back, dad. I'm just going to give Oliver my present."

I grab his hand and lead him upstairs to my bedroom and go over to my bed where I have his presents wrapped up.

"Here, Miles. Open mine first." He states proudly.

I open the wrapping paper open carefully to reveal a white gold bracelet.

"This is just gorgeous!" I exclaim. "It didn't cost too much did it?"

"No, I got it half-price; you and Lilly have taught me well." He jokes.

I get him to put it on my wrist and give him a kiss on the cheek. I hand his present over to him and he instantly rips it open as if he was a three year old. I laugh at the thought.

"I know it's not much but do you know how hard guys are to shop for?"

"Awesome, new Mike clothes. And what's this, Hannah Montana Up-close and Personal Concert DVD?

"Yeah, the DVD was Lilly's idea." I tell him.

"I don't need a DVD to get up-close and personal with Hannah Montana." He says grabbing by my waist into him.

He leans down and kisses me, slowly at first. Then I feel his tongue at my lips, so I open my mouth allowing him to make the kiss more passionate.

"Oliver, Miley, dinner!"

We jump apart instantly, initially thinking we had been caught making out by my dad.

"Sweet niblets!" I say breathing heavily, still caught up from the kiss.

* * *

After dinner I went to sit out on the porch, maybe I should tell Oliver what I had told Lilly earlier that week. I know me and Oliver had no problems at the moment but that didn't mean anything could happen between us in the future.

"Hey, what are you doing out here by yourself?" Oliver asks me, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Just thinking." I reply.

"I know that look, Miley. What's wrong?" He asks sitting down next to me.

Here was my chance I guess. He puts his arm around me and I lean onto him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Oliver...have you thought of what would happen if something caused us to break up. I mean, would we still be friends, wouldn't it be too awkward?" I say rather quietly.

"You know I'll be there for you whenever you need me, Miles. And if we do ever breakup...however awkward it is between us then, I still would be there for you. I wouldn't care as long as I could still have your friendship."

I smile up at him.

"Don't worry about anything like that again, Miley. I'll do everything possible to make sure we will always be together." He tells me, kissing me on the tip of my nose.

"Always and forever?" I ask him smiling.

"Always and forever." He repeats, cupping my face and kissing me tenderly.


	8. New Year's Eve

Whoa, over two hundred views over night! Sadly there are only twenty one reviews though lol. Keep on reading and reviewing guys. This story is fully planned out, there are thirty chapters and I know what's happening in everyone of them. I have up to chapter 12 written so far. Hope you like this chapter.

Sorry for uploading the same chapter twice, I didn't realise until now lol.

**Chapter 8**

"How long do you guys take to get ready?!"

"We're female, Oliver. We take forever, it's natural." Lilly notifies him.

I laugh at her remark; she and I were still both trying to decide what shoes and accessories to wear, we were all in my closet.

I had my wig on of course, wearing a bright blue short strapless dress. Lilly had an aqua coloured wig on with a short pink halter-neck dress.

"Just pick something already, I'm going to go wait downstairs, the limo should be here soon." Oliver says giving both Lilly and I a kiss on the cheek.

"You've got him hooked, Miley" Lilly winks at me.

"Shut up, Lils."

I finally decide to wear some silver heels, matched with a silver headband, silver hoop earrings and a few silver bangles.

Lilly decided on some plain black heels with a chunky black bangle, chunky black earrings matched with chunky black rings.

"Limo's here" Oliver yells from downstairs.

"Let's go!" Lilly yells obviously excited.

* * *

The party is set in the back-yard of Tracy's house, it was huge. There's a stage set up with a band playing songs, a giant dance floor and an enormous table that had all kinds of food all over it. Then to one side of the house there's the paparazzi sealed off, with lots of bouncer's to make sure they didn't come any closer to the party-goers.

Oliver gives me a quick kiss and rushes straight over to the food table, leaving me and Lilly to say hello to Tracy.

We found her a few minutes later talking to her dad, her cat, Madonna, in her arms. "Hannah, Lola," She says in her nasally voice, giving us both air kisses, "Where's Mike? Celebrity's friends were invited too."

"He's getting food at the moment," I giggle, "You know how guys are."

"Hannah, haven't seen you since you launched your album, excited for your concert next fortnight?"

"Of course I am," I say beaming; Tracy's dad had been my producer all these years and contributed greatly to making me known world-wide.

"Nice talking with you." I say to Tracy's dad after talking with him for a few minutes.

"I want you to perform a few songs tonight, Hannah. Daddy gave the band the music for East Northumberland High, Let's Dance and G.N.O."

"Not problem." I say

"Let's dance!" Lilly squeals. We say goodbye to Tracy and head over to the dance floor.

"I can't believe Tracy let an unknown band play at her party." I speak up to Lilly; the music wasn't so loud that I had to scream, yet.

Lilly and I dance around together as Lola and Hannah for half an hour; I see flashes go off near the paparazzi.

"Ignore them, Hannah," Lilly says noticing me look over at them, "Let's just have fun without worrying about them tonight."

"You're right. Let's go over and find Mike anyway."

We made our way over to the food to find Oliver still eating, "Slow down there boy!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, how can you eat that much? Ooh! SHRIMP!!" Lilly screams, rushing a few metres down the table to grab one of the servings of shrimp.

"Are you going to dance with me later on?" I ask Oliver who finally swallows the mouthful of food that's in his mouth.

"Definitely."

"I have to perform a few songs later on."

"Apparently Gwen Stefani has already performed. I wonder why only you two get to perform."

I shrug my shoulders, "Don't know." I admit.

"JUSTIN! We are both eating shrimp again!" Lilly shrieks rushing over to Justin Timberlake.

"Hannah, you ready to perform now?" Tracy asks coming over to me.

"Yeah sure." I reply. I give Mike a quick peck on the lips and follow Tracy up to the stage.

Tracy announces me and I hear other celebrities and their friends cheering for me. I wonder which order I'm singing the songs in, I guess I'll just signal to the band.

Tracy comes off the stage and hands me the microphone, I stand in the centre and can see Lily following Justin Timberlake around and I see Oliver standing where I left him smiling at me.

"Hi guys haven't hung out with all of you like this in ages so this is fantastic. Can't wait to meet all the friends you brought as well. I just found out I was performing half an hour ago so hopefully I won't mess up. When the band is ready I'd like to play my first song, it's one I wrote quite a while back, it's called East Northumberland High."

A moment later I hear the familiar beat start.

"_My problem isn't that I miss you  
Cause I don't  
My problem isn't that I kissed you, whoa oh  
I figured out  
That you're nothing that I thought you're about  
You're just caught in a place  
It's what time will erase in my heart__  
Guess you got to laugh at it_

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

Your problem's not for lack of trying  
Cause you do  
Just that you're at your best when you're lying, whoa oh  
Now you're standing' here  
Saying things you think I wanted to hear  
But you've got it all wrong  
I've already moved on, my dear

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you

When you're standing near me  
I don't see so clearly  
The feelings are so helpable  
But when I take two steps away  
It shines some light on my day  
Yeah, you can't go back  
It's all in the past

You're my type of guy, I guess  
If I was stuck in East Northumberland High  
For the rest of my life  
But people change  
Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you now  
Just because I liked you back then  
It doesn't mean I like you, doesn't mean I you

And if there's some confusion  
Let me tell you you're just delusional  
Get a clue  
Cause people change  
Thank God I did  
Thank God I did  
Thank God I did"

I just realise that the paparazzi are filming me performing, "Hope you guys back there are enjoying the show." I say smiling pointing at the paparazzi, more flashes go off. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to them.

"This next song is one that I think suits almost every person here, it's Let's Dance."

I look over to the guitarist and nod my head, motioning to him that I'm ready to start.

"_The weekends almost done  
The moon is low in the sky  
I feel like going out  
Before the night passes by  
I won't just sit around  
When life becomes a drag  
I dance__Let's dance  
(Move your whole body)  
(Let's start the party)  
To much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby  
(Dance)__Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Let's dance)  
And let's start the party_

I like the bass (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like the boom (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I need guitar (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like that drum when it goes (boom boom boom)

Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all around  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  


The music's on (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
My favourite song (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
The beat is strong (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
We'll dance  
Come on

Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all around  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Move your whole body)

(Let's start the party)  
To much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby  
(Dance)

Keep moving!

Crank it up!  
Yeah

When the night says hello  
Yeah get ready to go  
Turn it up  
Turn it loose  
Yeah you got no excuse  
Just take a chance  
Get out on the floor and dance

Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all around  
Let's dance

Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all around  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Move your whole body)  
(Let's start the party)  
As soon as my album goes number one  
We'll be living like a roller with 40 diamonds"

Everyone starts cheering for me, "Okay everyone, this will be my last song tonight. This song is one for all girls out there."

I can't see Lilly anymore; she must have followed Justin to the bathroom by now.

"_Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gonna answer my phone  
Cause I don't  
No I won't  
See you  
I'm out to have a good time  
To get you off of my mind  
Cause I don't  
And I won't  
Need you_

_Send out a 911  
We're gonna have some fun,  
Hey boy you know you know you'd better run"_

I see Lilly and Jesse McCartney actually dancing together; maybe she managed to keep her cool this time.

"_Cause it's a girl's night  
It's all right without you.  
I'm gonna stay out _

_And play out  
Without you  
_

_You'd better hold tight  
Cause girls night's without you_

_Let's go G.N.O  
Let's go G.N.O  
Lets go G.N.O  
Lets go  
It's a girls night"_

I look over at Oliver who is standing next to a girl who is obviously throwing herself at him. She is touching his hair and pushing herself up to him. Which ever singer brought her was not going to be able to sing anymore!

I'm relieved when I see Oliver push her away from him.

"_I'll dance with somebody new  
Won't have to think about you.  
And who knows  
What that girl will lead to  
You'll hear it from everyone  
You'll get the 411  
Hey boy you knew this day would come_

_Cause it's a girls night  
It's alright without out you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out  
Without you_

_Let's go G.N.O  
Let's go G.N.O  
Lets go G.N.O  
Lets go"_

Now I'm very mad she has followed Oliver over to the dance floor and is still trying to hit on him.

"_Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell you I'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line  
I say, hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell you I'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line"_

That's it. "Hey you, yeah you following my boyfriend!" I yell at the girl going after Oliver. The band suddenly stops playing.

Everyone has stopped dancing, Lilly is looking at me dumbfounded and now the camera flashes are going off like crazy.

Sweet niblets!

* * *

I have a couple of assignments and exams next week so it might be a while before I upload again. Ill try my hardest though to update soon.  
Peace out xx


	9. Keep It PG

Oh my god, only one review lol. Hope you like this one; I still own nothing by the way.

_Last chapter:_

_"__Hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell you I'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line  
I say, hey boy  
Don't you wish you could've been a good boy  
Try to find another girl like me boy  
Feel me when I tell you I'm fine and it's time for me to draw the line"_

_That's it. "Hey you, yeah you following my boyfriend!" I yell at the girl going after Oliver. The band suddenly stops playing._

_Everyone has stopped dancing, Lilly is looking at me dumbfounded and now the camera flashes are going off like crazy._

_Sweet niblets!_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Oh great, what do I do?

"_Cause it's a girl's night" _I start singing, motioning for the band to start playing again, which they instantly do.

"_It's alright without out you  
I'm gonna stay out  
And play out  
Without you_

_Let's go G.N.O  
Let's go G.N.O  
Lets go G.N.O  
Lets go_

_It's a girl's night"_

Thank you everyone, I say quickly exiting the stage.

Lilly grabs me not long after I walk off stage, "Oh my god, Hannah. You should have finished the song and dealt with that stupid flirt later, that's going to be on the news by tomorrow morning you realise? They are going to say you're insecure, that you're jealous..." Lilly started naming words on her fingers.

"Lola, you are not helping!"

"Come on, just go find Mike. I'm going to go back to dancing with Jesse."

A moment later I find Mike, the flirt is nowhere in sight.

"I can't believe I just did that." I sigh.

"It was still a good performance none-the-less."

I roll my eyes at him and give him a hug, "I think we might end up on the news because of my little outburst there." I laugh.

"You do know the cameras are still rolling and taking our picture as we speak?" he asks me indicating to where the cameras were indeed still pointed on me.

"Just great, they'll be on us for the rest of the night." I sigh.

* * *

The countdown to New Year's was about to start; I'm standing next to Oliver, squeezing his hand. I suspected Lilly was off with Jesse McCartney still.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

"0!" Everyone screams as fireworks shoot up into the sky, Tracy really did know how to throw a party.

I look over at Oliver, who is already looking at me.

He wraps his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his chest, I close my eyes and get on my tippy-toes.

A couple of seconds his lips are on mine, I run my hands through his hair and onto his face. "Happy New Year's, babe" He murmurs, his lips still on mine, his hands holding the small of my back.

At this moment I couldn't care less if the cameras were on us, I decided to enjoy the moment.

We eventually met up with Lilly not too long later and got in the limo to head home, making sure we switched limos so we wouldn't be followed.

"Oh my god! Jesse kissed me!" Lilly squealed.

"Say what?"

"He did, Miley. After the countdown he did it and he asked me out." She informed me brightly. "But I turned him down, saying I wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. I kind of still really like Jackson."

"I think you should go for it, Lilly. Go for Jackson I mean."

"Yeah, I think I might, Miley. Plus how would the whole double identity thing work if I was dating Jesse?"

"Double life's can suck can't they?" I admit.

"Well..." Oliver begins.

"It was a rhetorical question." I say hitting him playfully.

* * *

The next morning I find dad downstairs watching 'E! News'.

"_Last night Hannah Montana got jealous when she saw another girl talking to her boyfriend, Mike Standley the Third."_

I sit next to Dad, who is staring at the television in disbelief; it is now replaying what happened.

"What really happened, bud?"

Other events from the party are now being shown so I explain what really happened.

"You stopped singing in the middle of a song?"

"Maybe." I reply softly.

"_By the end of the night there were obviously no problems between Hannah and Mike as you can tell by this New Year's Kiss."_

Oh great, they are going to show the kiss.

"_Those two were at it for quite a while, long after the New Year came."_

"We don't need to watch this daddy." I say nervously standing in front of the television.

He just looks at me, "I love you daddy!" I say smiling innocently.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Oliver and I are at the movies on a date, we're sitting in the centre of the back row, the theatre was almost empty. Our popcorn is now long gone and our drinks are also empty.

We ran into quite a lot of people from high school who could now obviously tell we were a couple, as we were taking photos of ourselves on our phones whilst lining up for tickets. My favourite photo was the one where Oliver was kissing my cheek.

"Oliver," I whisper, "Did you want some more popcorn?"

"Yeah, I'll go get some if you want me to."

"Ok, but I'm paying for it."

I hand him some money and he gets up and leaves. He had spoiled me all night; he bought both our tickets and the food, we decided to see the new movie that Orlando Bloom was starring in.

A few minutes later he returns with the popcorn in his hand. He sits down next to me and I shove a handful of popcorn into my mouth, Oliver is smiling at me and puts his hand on my cheek.

I swallow the popcorn and lean in, forgetting all about the movie at this point.

Our lips meet, and I wrap my hands around his neck.

Mutually we open part our lips, letting our tongues explore each other's mouth. At this point, I can feel Oliver's other hand moving up the back of my shirt, my skin tingles at him touching my bare skin.

The need for air came over us a few minutes later and we reluctantly broke apart, "Who needs Orlando Bloom when I can have you anytime I want?" I ask softly, leaning in for another kiss.

Oliver dropped me home when the movie finished, not that we really saw the end of it.

"Thanks for a great night, Oliver. Are you going to come inside?"

"I think I should get home, got an early start at college tomorrow. You know if I come in with you I won't be leaving for a while." He jokes.

I pull him into me for a kiss, that soon gets more passionate, similar to how it was at the movies.

"Can you two keep it P-G? Jackson and I are just inside you know."

We quickly jump apart, "Hi daddy." I say sweetly.


	10. Right Here

Hey sorry that it took me a while to get the next chapter out, I recently had an operation and even though I was home I wasn't really sure if you guys are liking it or not. I've written the majority of the story so far and will confirm now a sequel :D  
Oh yeah, I still own nothing.

**Chapter 10**

"So why couldn't Oliver come tonight, Miley?" Lilly asks me in the privacy of my dressing room.

It's now been a fortnight since my date with Oliver, dad made sure that when he kissed me over the past two weeks that he was in the room to make sure we didn't make out like that again. He knows he doesn't stop us when he's not these though.

I have a concert in an hour; I went through my sound check already and now had a bit more free time. In a few minutes or so I have to start meeting the people with backstage passes.

"It's his brother's birthday remember?" I reply to Lilly.

"That's right." Lilly says, "I guess it's kind of like the old days with just the two of us."

"Remember how jealous you were when Oliver became Mike?"

"I was not." Lilly scoffs.

I give her a look.

"Fine, maybe I was, but just a little bit." She says in regards to the look on my face.

"I told Oliver the other day about me liking Jackson." Lilly informs me.

"And?" I ask waiting for her continue.

"He was happy for me, said he wanted to make sure I was happy and had someone who would treat me right." She finished smiling.

"He's right, you deserve that, Lilly. Even if it is from my brother," I say winking at her, "Come on, I got to go meet the people with backstage passes."

"Maybe I'll get asked for autographs again!" Lilly squeals.

As soon as I walk backstage I see two people I thought, and hoped, that I would never have to see again. Amber and Ashley rush over to me as soon as they see me.

"Sweet niblets." I say under my breath so Lilly can hear me.

"Hannah! Do you remember me? My name's Amber, we sang together on Singing with the Stars years ago."

"Vaguely." I reply, why not torment her a little bit?

Disappointment washes over her face; I can see Ashley suppress a giggle.

"So would you guys like autographs?" I ask trying not to laugh.

Both of them nod and then ask for Lilly's, well Lola's autograph also.

"Where's Mike tonight, I want to get his autograph too." Amber begs.

"He is such a cutie!" Ashley adds.

Lilly must have noticed that I was staring daggers at the both of them with my eyes because she had to answer for me. They were both oblivious to the look I was giving them.

"It was a family member's birthday so Hannah here didn't want to make him come." She says being straight forward.

"Enjoy the concert guys." I say with forcing a happy tone in my voice.

"Bye, Hannah." They both say, oblivious once again.

"Oh my god!" Lilly exclaims, "How the hell did they get backstage passes?"

"They must have won them off the radio or something." I answer.

Lilly laughs, "They probably got their rich parents to rig a competition or something."

"Hey, Hannah!" I turn around to see Jackson walking towards Lilly and I with his arm wrapped around a girl.

It was a girl who bore a striking resemblance to Lilly in my opinion. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, wasn't very tall and wore skater, yet stylish, clothes. I can see the smile on Lilly's face drop instantly.

"This is Steph, she's a big fan." Jackson says indicating his newest girlfriend.

"This is so exciting; I couldn't believe it when Jackson said he could get us backstage!" She squeals.

She was definitely like Lilly.

"I'm just going to go back to the dressing room." Lilly informs me, it was evident in her voice that she was upset.

As soon as I have signed an autograph for Steph and had a photo taken with her, I excuse myself also.

"Lilly I am so sorry." I tell her as I walk back into my dressing room.

She is sitting there on the couch, her knees brought up to her chest, her eyes a watery.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. I mean Jackson has a new girl practically every week, I should have said something to him already."

I sit down next to her, close my eyes and hug her.

* * *

Around forty-five minutes later, I'm called side-stage and get Lilly to come with me, after assuring her that Jackson and Steph were out in the audience watching.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, flipping it open I smile seeing it was a message from Oliver.

'_Good luck, Miles.'_

I give my phone to Lilly to look after, and give her a quick hug.

Finally I hear those familiar words, "Hannah Montana, show time."

"So guys my last song tonight is a very meaningful song, it's about being there for the ones you care about most. So tonight I want to dedicate it to my best friend, Lola. We are always there for each other whenever we need it most. So right now, I'm going to be right here for her."

The music starts up and I see Jackson a few rows back looking puzzled.

_"I'll be right here where you need me  
Anytime just keep believing  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right herehere's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here_

_Ask me once and I'll come  
And I'll come running  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here"_

I look over to Lilly who is finally smiling, I can't help back smile back at her...I'm going to kill that brother of mine!

* * *

Hope you guys like it, let me know what you think xo


	11. Sweet Dreams

Sorry for not updating sooner, I'd like to thank my two faithful reviewers who are constantly reviewing me. One has every single chapter of this story :o. Thanks for reviewing and letting me know what you think, it means a lot to me.

**Chapter 11**

After signing autographs on the way to the limo after the concert, I invited Lilly to stay at my place; I could tell she was grateful, she didn't want to have to go home alone.

Lilly and I were silent the whole way home; I knew how it felt to see the guy you liked with another girl. After all, Oliver had been going out with a girl for a month around half a year before we got together.

By the time we got home, Jackson's car was parked in the drive-way; at least he couldn't bring Steph home. Dad had repeatedly warned him not to because we would be coming home as our alter-egos.

As soon as we walked in the door, Lilly walked straight upstairs past Jackson who was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"What's wrong with her anyway?" He asks, his mouth full of food, "Why did you mention her in Right Here?"

"Like you'd want to know." I snap at him, not meaning to sound so harsh, heading for the stairs.

"Whoa, what's up, Miles?"

"Sorry, nothing is up." I mumble whilst walking up the stairs to see Lilly.

I open my bedroom door to see the Lola wig and clothes on the floor; Lilly then walks out of my wardrobe in a pair of my pyjamas.

"Hope you don't mind me borrowing some clothes." She states whilst picking up the clothes and putting them in my laundry hamper.

"Of course not. I reply grabbing the Lola wig and walking into my wardrobe. Lilly follows me and sits down on the stairs to the carousel of clothes.

I place the wig back in its rightful spot and take my own wig off my head, placing it away.

"I'm sorry about Jackson, Lilly."

"I am too," she responds sadly, "I should have said something to him earlier, it's my fault."

"No, it's not your fault; he's the one with the stupid boy brains." I assure her.

"Thanks, Miley. You do know that I'll always be there for you when you need me too?" She asked wiping away a tear. I wrap my arms around her.

"Of course I do." I say, squeezing her tighter.

"Miley, release! Need air!" She yells pretending to gasp.

We both start laughing.

"Come on, we'll go make popcorn and watch some chick flicks."

"As long as it isn't 'The Notebook'." I hear Lilly say quietly to herself.

* * *

We end up watching 'Romy and Michelle's High school Reunion'. We had already eaten a bowl of popcorn, a packet of jelly beans and were now almost through an entire tub of chocolate-mint ice-cream.

"So full," Lilly moans, "yet so good."

"This is our girl's night; we got to keep pigging out, Lilly. Usually I'm the one who can't eat much."

"I know, just give me a few minutes."

"Let's watch 'Bridget Jones's Diary', haven't seen it in years." I suggest; opening a large packet of M&M's to share.

I glance at my watch an hour later, it's almost two o'clock and Lilly has fallen asleep on the couch. I laugh silently, her mouth is open and she is spread out everywhere.

I decide to text Oliver.

'_Hey, not sure if you're awake haven't spoken to you since this morning. Missing you heaps lol. Xo'_

I grab a blanket and put it on Lilly and lie down on the couch with her, pulling another blanket over me.

The movie is almost over and I can feel my eyes getting droopy, I close my eyes but instantly feel the vibrations from my phone nearby.

I look at the caller id, it's Oliver.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I?" I ask whispering.

"Hey, no you didn't wake me; I actually got up to go to the bathroom and saw that I had an unread message." He says yawning.

"Did you want to go back to bed then?"

"Nah, I'm happy to talk to you now. How was your concert anyway?"

"It was good, Amber and Ashley came back stage and wanted to know where you were."

"Wait, they know about me?"

"No you doughnut," I whisper trying to laugh out loud, "They wanted to know where Mike was."

"Oh, I knew that." He retorts.

I told him about Jackson's new girlfriend and how upset Lilly was as a result of it. I then continued on to tell him what we had been doing all night until she fell asleep.

"Sounds like you girls have been having fun without me. I'll come see both of you tomorrow after I finish my assignment that's due on Monday. Does that sound good?"

"I'll tell dad that you and Lilly are staying for dinner then, we can just all hang out together when you get here, Lilly and I can have fun without you again."

"Hey!"

"Just joking, I better let you get back to your sleep then. See you tomorrow then."

"Sweet dreams, Miles."

I hang up the phone and look at my background picture, it's one that Oliver and I took at the movies a fortnight earlier. I was smiling at the camera and he was kissing my cheek.

I was so lucky to finally be with him.

And with that final thought, whilst staring at the picture, I let the needed sleep overcome me.

* * *

"Miley."

"Five more minutes dad."

"Miley it's Lilly."

"Morning, what time is it?" I ask yawning.

"It's after ten. You do realise you fell asleep looking at your phone right?" She asks a big smirk on her face.

I rub my eyes and see my phone open laying next to me.

"Well possibly. I better go charge it now." I say seeing that the battery was almost dead.

"When did you right that song, Miley?"

"What song?"

"Right here. It was written for me and Oliver wasn't it?"

"Well partially Oliver, mainly you. I wrote it after you and Ben broke up last year."

"Thanks Miley, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"That's what I'm here for, whenever you need me. That sounded really lame." I laugh.

"Come on, we'll go hang out at the mall. I'm sure shopping will make you happy."

* * *

Let me know what you think :D


	12. Valentine's Day

Oh my god, I'm so sorry for not updating in ages. I've had so much schoolwork and exams but still should have updated lol. This chapter and a couple of later chapters are the only ones which weren't done earlier so you can expect quicker updates now that I've finally got this one out. my apologies again and remember to review :D

**Chapter 12**

Two weeks later it's Valentine's Day. I'm so excited for this day as I have someone special to spend it with this year. I had only ever had one date on a Valentine 's Day over the years.

"Oliver's here!" Dad yells.

"Be right there!" I yell back, grabbing a warm hoodie, I wasn't sure where Oliver was taking me but he said to dress warm and casually.

I get downstairs to see Jackson and Steph just leaving, Lilly was asked out by a guy in her class and decided to go so she wouldn't be home alone all night.

My eyes land on Oliver who is over in the kitchen with my dad and a girl who I'm guessing is his date.

"Miley, this is Samantha or well Sam." He introduces her.

"It's good to meet you, Miley." Sam says to me shaking my hand.

She's quite pretty, late thirties I'm guessing and is about half a head shorter than my dad. She has a light brown hair wavy hair that reaches the mid of her back, bright green eyes and perfect teeth.

Dad had started dating her last week and seemed very happy even though it had been a short period of time.

"You too." I reply smiling.

Oliver comes over to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He hands me a card and a gift bag.

I open the card to see a picture of two puppies sitting together and read the classic Valentine's Day poem that's printed inside. I open the gift bag to find a hand bag in there.

"Oh my god. How'd you know?" I ask, staring in awe at the bag he bought me. I had fallen in love with it two weeks before at the mall with Lilly but it was too expensive for me to buy.

"Lilly told me about it."

We both just look at each other smiling for a bit.

"Um, bud?" Dad says breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I ask looking over at him putting the bag and card on the table next to me.

"You going to give Oliver his present?"

"Oh yeah." I laugh running back upstairs.

* * *

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" I exclaim.

Oliver had brought me to the fair which was in town especially for Valentines' Day.

"I'm coming, you don't need to yank my arm out of its socket."

"Sorry," I laugh, "Didn't realise you couldn't keep up with me." I tease.

"Ha ha, very funny." He jokes.

After waiting in lines for a couple of minutes we finally make it up to the front and get a seat.

"Remain seated," the operator of the machine tells us, "It'll get a little cold up top."

We weren't enclosed in; it was like an old fashioned Ferris wheel with the bar in front of your seat to keep you in.

Finally we started moving, the view was gorgeous. We were looking over the water and it reflected the lights of the Ferris wheel.

"This was a great idea, Oliver." I say snuggling in to him, it was a bit cold, it was winter after all.

"I knew you'd like it." He responds wrapping an arm over my shoulder, bringing me in closer.

* * *

"I had a great night, Oliver."

"I did too." He tells me as we are starting to head to the exit.

We are walking hand in hand, amongst many other couples.

"Hey blackjack, let me win you something."

"You aren't twenty-one though."

"This isn't Vegas, Miley." He smirks, causing me to hit him playfully, as we head over to the booth.

Five rounds later, Oliver finally got twenty-one, he refused to quit until he won.

"Which toy do you want?" The man asks.

Oliver looks at me, "The puppy dog." I say immediately beaming.

We start to walk out again, this time accompanied by a giant toy dog in my arms.

"Thanks for the dog." I smile.

"No problem."

I see a few envious looks from other girls; they are staring at my toy.

"That's right my boyfriend won me a toy." I announce out loud and proud.

"Come on, Miles. Let's just go before you end up embarrassing yourself as well as me." He jokes.

I simply hit him playfully again, smiling.


	13. Jackson's Confession

Oh my god, only one review. Here's the next chapter anyway, can I have at least two reviews this time lol.

**Chapter 13**

"Jackson, Miley can you come down here for a minute?"

"Yeah, dad?" Jackson and I ask at the same time walking downstairs.

"Miley I have just organised a mini world tour for you to go on. You'll be going to South America, all over Europe again, Australia even Africa."

"Oh my god, are you serious, when?"

"When college finishes, that means you will be on your summer break. Lilly and Oliver can come as well."

"Awesome." Jackson and I reply.

"I even have a new song for you." He tells us grabbing 'Lucky Lulu'.

"Wait, daddy. What's the bad news?" He looks at me for a moment.

"Sam and I have decided to go away for the weekend together."

"...That's great news dad, you have only been going out for like barely two months though." Jackson says after a moment.

"I know that but we think we're ready for that." Jackson nods at this, satisfied with dad's answer.

"Separate beds?" I ask him, remembering all the times Lilly and I would have sleepovers with Oliver.

"Yes, Miles." He laughs.

"That's not bad news," I laugh, "Now where's my new song?" I ask seriously.

"I'm kind of working on one." Dad admits.

"You're so funny dad, quit joking around."

An hour later Lilly comes over to see me, we sit on the couch simply watching television. I tell her about dad going away for the weekend with Sam.

"Aw, that's too cute." She smiles.

"Hey put on 'When Animals Attack'." Jackson tells us sitting down next to Lilly.

"That show is cool." Lilly laughs changing the channel.

I glance over at the two of them; Jackson is looking at her smiling.

* * *

Friday arrives a few days later and dad has just left, leaving Lilly, Oliver and I alone to have our movie night.

"Lilly, can I talk to you for a moment?"

That's right Jackson had been upstairs, being unusually quiet.

"Yeah sure." Lilly replies smiling.

"Hey Oliver, let me go show you that thing I wanted to show you earlier." I say loudly.

"What thing?" he asks me.

"Just follow me you doughnut." I tell him heading up the stairs.

I stop at the top and Oliver looks at me.

"I thought we were going to your room."

"No, Jackson and Lilly are going to talk. I know Jackson likes her too. The way he looked at her the other day is the way I look at you." I blush.

He sits down on the top step and pulls me down on his lap.

We both sit there in silence waiting for Lilly or Jackson to talk.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" We hear Lilly say a moment later.

"Lilly...I... I just wanted to tell you that I broke up with Steph."

Oliver and I smile at each other, "You're right, he wants her bad." Oliver whispers in my ear.

"Really? Why?" Lilly asks, the happiness evident in her voice.

"I realised I have feelings for a certain blonde...who is standing right here in front of me."

I get off Oliver and silently creep down the stairs, Oliver just behind me, to see why Jackson and Lilly weren't speaking.

I peek around the corner, that's why they weren't talking, Jackson and Lilly were making out on the spot.

"Let's give them some privacy." Oliver whispers into my ear grabbing me by my stomach and dragging me upstairs.

"But I want to watch." I whine.

"Would you like your brother watching us make out like that?"

"Well...no." I laugh heading into my bedroom with Oliver.

"Miley, Oliver." Lilly yells walking into my room.

"What happened?" I asked playing dumb.

"Jackson asked me out!" She says excitedly, squeeing in the process.

"Oh my god, really?" Oliver says unconvincingly, Lilly didn't pick up on this.

"We are going to a movie marathon all night, you don't mind that I said yes do you guys?"

"Of course not." Oliver replies.

"Go have fun." I tell her smiling.

"I love you guys." She tells us giving us each a hug before leaving.

"Let's go watch a movie." Oliver says a moment later, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him.

"Chick flick!" I say brightly.

"No way, Miles. Come on you made me watch 'Titanic' last week, it's so my choice. It's been four and a half months of chick flicks together...actually it's been years of it with you, Lilly and me." He pleads.

How could I refuse that face, "Fine, you can pick one then." I sigh locking the doors to the house.

"Don't worry, you can pick." He tells me.

"No I said you can." I reply politely.

"But I said you can now."

"But I said you could first."

"...A SCARY Movie!" We both scream laughing.

"You can pick which scary movie, Miley."

"No, that's okay, you can pick."

"I said you could."

"I said you could first...you know what screw the movie." I say mischievously.

Oliver has a puzzled look on his face, "What do you want to do instead?"

"I have this more in mind." I say flirtatiously, pushing him onto the couch and getting on top of him to kiss him.

Our bodies are pressed against each other; our legs tangled up in each others, we are definitely getting caught up in the moment.

My hands are roaming through his shaggy brown hair; I can feel his hands roaming all over my back.

"Oliver." I mumble into our kiss.

I hear him moan back, asking what.

"Let's go upstairs, if anyone comes up to the door they'll get more than they bargained for." I finish, kissing him again but getting off the couch, pulling him up with me.

Oliver lifts me up, so I'm facing him, and I wrap my legs around his waist instantly.

I start kissing down his neck, allowing him to see where he is going, not long later he has swung the door to my room open and thrown me on the bed.

I give him a wink and he positions himself on top of me, giving my quick kisses from my lips down to the base of my neck, I can feel him start sucking at it.

Five minutes later we are both still on my bed, our hair is obviously messed up but we both couldn't care.

Oliver is caressing my face with one hand and his other is travelling up my shirt, my hands are doing the same up his shirt.

"Miley." He mumbles into my mouth.

"Yeah?"

"We have to stop."

"Why?" I ask pulling away.

"If we keep going like this I won't be able to stop."He tells me breathing heavily.

I look down at his jeans, smirking, "I guess you're right." I say breathing heavily also, giving him one last quick kiss.

"I want everything to be perfect when it happens; I mean I want this to happen, Miley but I think we should wait to make it more special." He says standing up.

"You're right; we've got the rest of our lives ahead of us to experience things like this together. I don't want it to happen spontaneously like this either, just because we couldn't control ourselves." I say standing up next to him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

He pulls the blanket on my bed back and lies down, pulling me with him.

"Only the two of us tonight, no need for anymore room." He yawns pulling the blankets over us.

I roll over to look at him, the moon slightly lighting up my room.

"I'm so happy to be with you." I say snuggling into him.

"Me too." He replies wrapping an arm around me, allowing us to both fall to sleep comfortably in each other's arms.


	14. The Accident

Only one review still lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 14**

I was so excited, today was my six month anniversary with Oliver. I told him previously that I didn't want a present because I was happy to be with him, which was true. He told me he didn't want anything either, he said he'd at least get me flowers and chocolates.

He was meeting me at the restaurant we went to on our first date after he finished work. This time though we were going as ourselves and not as Hannah and Mike.

I'm wearing a short red bobble dress that has thin spaghetti straps with a pair of black heels and black accessories. My hair is straight tonight and my make up looks fantastic, we were going to a fancy restaurant after all.

I grab my handbag and excitedly leave, saying goodbye to dad, Jackson and Sam as I do so.

I arrive at the restaurant just on time, "I hope he's not here yet." I mumble to myself. I was always paying him out about being late.

I see the hostess called Rachael, the one who had served Hannah and Mike all those months before hand. I give her the name Oken and she sits me down in the middle of the restaurant, no private booth tonight.

"Would you anything to drink while you are waiting?" She asks me politely.

"Just a glass of water thanks." I reply smiling.

A couple of minutes later she returns with the water. I pull out my phone; Oliver was so far ten minutes late. What a doughnut, at least I got here just on time. I laugh at the thought.

"Miley, what are you doing here?"

I look up to see Jake standing in front of me; I had only spoken to him a few times on the phone since he showed up on my one month anniversary with Oliver.

"Hi, it's my six month anniversary." I say getting up and hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum's birthday," he says indicating over to where myself as Hannah and Oliver as Mike sat five months earlier, "the whole family is here." We talk for a little bit longer.

"I'll let you get back to your family I guess. Good seeing you." I say hugging him again.

"You too, Miley."

I sit back down and look at my phone, that boy is now fifteen minutes late. I dial his number; it rings out to his voice mail.

"Hey, it's me," I say after hearing the beep, "just wondering where you are, I'm, guessing you got kept back at work for a bit. I'm starting to get hungry so hurry up or I'll have to eat without you...I'm kidding I couldn't do that to you. Call me back when you get this." I laugh.

I was too lucky to have him. I look over at a couple sitting next to me, eating their food. If only I was that girl, not so I'd have that guy but so I'd be eating right now, I really was hungry.

I wait for another ten minutes and call him back; it goes straight to his voice mail so I try again and again. Still no answer.

I decide to call his home number, it's engaged. I start to get a little worried, Oliver was never this late.

My phone vibrates a moment later; the caller I-d tells me it's Oliver's home number.

"Hello." I say eagerly.

"Miley, it's Nancy." It's Oliver's mum and she sounds very upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"It's Oliver...the hospital just called me telling me that he was hit by a car."

I feel tears form in my eyes instantly.

"Is he okay?" I ask, my voice breaking in the process.

"He only got there a moment ago and they found his home number in his phone and just called me then. They...they aren't positive what's happened yet because he was just admitted."

I feel my world collapse around me, what if he didn't make it? How could I live without him in my life?

Nancy manages to tell me what hospital he's at, she can't stop crying at this point.

"I'll see you soon." I say crying also.

I rush out of the restaurant, ignoring everyone else's questioning looks. I quickly ring home and tell my dad what's happened whilst running to my car. He says he'll come and meet me there as well.

My hunger pains are now gone, they are the last thing on my mind now. I just hoped Oliver would be okay, I hoped that I could see him, hoped that he wouldn't leave me.

The drive to the hospital seemed like a blur, ten minutes later I quickly parked my car and run into the hospital. Running up to the front desk I hastily ask for Oliver Oken, I impatiently wait and the nurse tells me that he was just put into a private room.

After hearing which room he was in I rush to the elevator as fast as my legs would carry me. The doors open up and I quickly push floor number five.

I run to the room number to see a doctor outside it. "Is there an Oliver Oken in this room?" Tears now are running all over my face.

"Yes, are you a relative?" He asks me.

"No, i'm-" I begin.

"Sorry, miss. I can only allow-"

"I'm his fiancé, my name is Miley Stewart." I interrupt him hoping that would let me find out what happened. "Please, he means everything to me."

He did mean everything to me; I couldn't stand feeling like this knowing that the man I loved could be dying. I loved him, I really did. I loved him as a friend all these years but now I knew for sure, that I was head over heels in love with him.

"Well, okay. I'm Doctor Gregson so you know." I could tell he felt bad for me; I must have looked like a mess. "He was crossing the road after work I believe to go to his car and a car sped around from the corner and hit his left side. They drove off and no witnesses saw their licence plates as they were all to shocked I'm guessing."

I let out a small sob, waiting for him to continue.

"The impact of the car cracked a few of Mr. Oken's ribs and there is a lot of bruising all ready. I'm sorry to say this Miss Stewart but, he's in a coma."

* * *

A cliffie lol. I really want more reviews before I update, your criticism really means a lot to me. xox


	15. I Love You

**Chapter 15**

I can't say anything. I try to wipe away my tears, but more just keep coming.

"He has minimal brain activity so we don't know when he will wake up. Because he has some brain activity he could wake up tomorrow, next month or even in a year. There's no way of telling how long it could last."

"Can I see him?" I cry.

He nods, "I'm just going to wait outside for his parents, they should be here soon."

I open the door and see Oliver lying in the bed. I close the door behind me and walk over and grab his hand. There are cuts and bruises on him.

I can't stop crying, "Oliver, can you hear me?" Nothing, he's lying there motionless looking as if he could be simply sleeping.

"Please wake up." I beg shaking him a little. Frustrated, I start sobbing again. Not letting go of his hand, I rest my head on the bed next to him and cry as if my tears were endless.

* * *

"Miley, wake up darling."

I open my eyes to see my dad there; this was all just a dream?

I look up, it's not a dream, Oliver is in that hospital bed, still motionless.

"You've been asleep a couple of hours, you must be hungry, Miles."

"No I'm fine." I assure him.

My stomach starts growling, "Well your stomach suggests otherwise, come on."

I reluctantly leave and walk out to see Lilly, Jackson, Sam, Oliver's parents and his younger brother, Owen, who is now thirteen.

They all rush over to me; Nancy gives me a hug and is still crying. I block out what they are all saying, I just can't stop thinking of Oliver. What if he never wakes up? What if he forgets who I am?

Lilly and Jackson take me to the hospital cafeteria where I take a small bite out of a sandwich. They are both clearly upset as well; I could tell Lilly had been crying and that Jackson was trying to stay strong for the both of us.

I start crying again, which causes Lilly to cry again. She comes over and hugs me tightly. "I wish there was something I could do." I confess.

"I do too." She assures me.

Jackson comes over and hugs the both of us, our food left discarded on the table.

We return upstairs in the waiting room not too long later. Oliver's parents are in there again; apparently everyone had been in there with me when I was sleeping.

I sit down next to Lilly and stare at my feet, what if I never get to tell him how much I loved him? What if I never heard his voice again?

I sit in his room holding his hand again for another few hours until dad makes me leave.

Jackson has to practically drag me out, "I'm coming back tomorrow first thing then." I tell them taking one last glance at Oliver as I leave the room.

Jackson and Lilly drive my car home for me; I get in dad's car. I wasn't in the mood to drive, I'd probably crash. I don't know how I even got here in the first place without crashing.

I mope upstairs slowly to my room. Kick off my heels, just noticing the blisters on my feet, without bothering to change into pyjamas, I instantly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I returned to the hospital the first thing the next morning. This happened over the next few days where I would get there early as possible and leave the latest I possibly could. I called up my college and they understood my dilemma, I told them he was my fiancé. I really didn't care that I lied again about it.

Dad brought in my guitar with us, he knew I often sung and played the guitar when I needed to vent my feelings.

As much as I protested, dad wouldn't let me stay overnight with him, saying I needed to come home to get away from the whole situation for a little bit. Being at home though, all I could think about was Oliver, being at the hospital all I could think about was Oliver. I couldn't get him off my mind!

It was on the fifth day after the accident that dad finally relented into letting me spend the night.

I sat down next to him in the seat that had been occupied by me for days. I look at the two chairs on the other side of the bed, they were where his parents had been most the time. His mum and dad had been taking turns in spending the night with him while the other stayed home with Owen. A nurse had brought a mattress in to sleep on.

I was exhausted, I wanted to sleep but didn't want to in case Oliver woke up and I wasn't there next to him holding his hand.

"Oliver, I don't know if you can hear me but," I take a heavy breath, "I love you. I know I always have deep inside but this has made me realise that you are the one that I want to be with for the rest of my life. I was too stupid not to realise it earlier. I want to marry you; I want to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life. I want to have kids with you. I just need you to wake up...please?" I ask bawling.

Nothing. I let a few more tears roll down my face and climb into the bed next to him, there was no way I was sleeping on the mattress away from him. I didn't care that I had hardly no space, I felt close to him. I wrap an arm around his front, hoping to feel his arm wrap around me in return.

"I love you." I whisper one last time closing my eyes, hoping that he'd wake, hoping by some miracle, somehow that those three words would wake him up this time.

* * *

**Please may more people review? Pretty please? ;)**


	16. As I Am

Will he wake up? ;)

I still don't own anything :(

**Chapter 16**

I wake up the next day; there is a blanket on top of me now.

"Morning sweetie."

Nancy is sitting down on the other side of the room with a coffee in her hand. I let out a yawn, taking a look at Oliver; I go sit next to her.

"Don't give up hope, Miley." She assures me.

I smile sadly at her.

"I feel like giving up too right now, but we have to be strong for him." She says in a shaky voice.

* * *

Later that day, everyone came in to see him again. I sat silently the whole time, my knees were brought up to my chest and I was hugging myself. I couldn't get rid of the empty feeling inside me.

Everyone left me there later that night; dad was allowing me to stay again that night. Oliver's parents decided not to stay again because I was there. It was clear that they needed each other in this time.

I hadn't said more than a couple of sentences that whole day. I couldn't even cry any more, it's like all my tears had dried up, like there were none left to shed.

"I'd do anything to have you wake up. I'd tell the world I'm Hannah Montana if I had to. I don't know how that would help but I love you more than I love being Hannah." I announce to him.

Still no response, I sigh and go over and grab my guitar which I had only played when it was me and him alone.

I sit back down next to him and begin to play, pouring my heart into the song that was written about him.

"_Gonna stay in bed today  
Cause I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still wanna hang around me_

It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's all right"

Beep. One of the machines just started beeping. He can hear me singing, I know it.

I push the call button for the nurses to come. Oliver hand begins to move a bit.

A nurse and Doctor Gregson come in the room at this moment.

"His hand is moving!" I cry out, "I started singing and he started moving."

"He's coming out of the coma." Doctor Gregson tells me, studying the machines.

Relief spreads all over me, he's waking up, I hold his hand in my hand, feeling it moving slightly still.

I just start singing again, not bothering with my guitar.

"As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me

As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him

I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got

It's not so perfect every day  
I don't have to try  
Cause it all falls into place

As I am  
Is how you take me  
Never try to push  
Or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me

As I am  
Is how you want me and  
I know I've found the piece that's missing  
I'm looking at him"

At this point i'm crying, but don't dare to stop.

"_Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
_

_Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first time  
Seeing me for the first-"_

"Miley?" Oliver mutters opening his eyes.

"Oliver! You're awake, I can't believe it." I say crying now.

I launch myself on top of him, beaming.

"What happened?" He asks rather groggily.

I reluctantly pull myself off him still holding his hand.

Doctor Gregson explains what had happened to him and how he had been in a coma for the past week.

He starts asking Oliver questions like what his name was, what his birthday was, to make sure he didn't lose his memory.

I look over at the nurse standing next to Doctor Gregson; she is looking at me suspiciously.

Crap, I sang in front of her, she must have realised I sounded exactly the same as Hannah Montana.

"You sound just like Hannah Montana you know?" She says suddenly.

"Really?" I ask, not bothering to sound convincing. I really couldn't care if she found out I was Hannah, I was just happy to have Oliver back.

"This probably is the wrong time to say it but you should try out for American Idol." She replies, still eyeing me suspiciously.

"I'll go call his parents and your family as well, Miss Stewart." Doctor Gregson informs me, leaving with the nurse.

I nod, my family had been here, with Oliver's, for most the week after all.

"Oliver, I was so afraid I'd lose you." I admit getting into the bed to lie with him again once we were alone, "Do you remember anything from being in a coma?"

"No, I don't. They say you can remember things usually though don't they?"

He doesn't know I love him. How could I say it again, what if something like this happened again? It would hurt too much to say it then lose him.

"You need to rest." I whisper softly.

I rest my head on his shoulder, still holding his hand afraid that if I let go, he'd leave me again.

* * *

Woot, he's awake lol. now if you want him to stay that way review. Lol, i'm totally joking btw ;)


	17. Promise

Well, we've finally learned from hannah In The Streets With Diamonds, that Oliveer's mum's name is Nancy, so I went back and changed it. Let me know if I missed it anywhere ;)

**Chapter 17**

Oliver is finally able to come home from the hospital a week later, his parents bring him home and I of course go with them.

His doctor suggested him to rest as much as possible so I order him to get in his bed as soon as we get home.

I sit down on his bed next to him; he is resting his back up against the wall with a pillow behind him.

"I was so afraid of losing you," I begin, resting my head on his shoulder and resting my arms on his chest. His arms hold me close to him, "I...when you were in the coma, I told you something that I'm scared of saying again, I'm scared that something will happen to you again."

"Miles, you know you can tell me anything. We don't know what's going to happen to either of us in the near future, all I know is that I will be with you, no matter what obstacles come in our way."

I look up to him, melting at what he just told me. I had to say those three words to him, it's what I felt and I was positive he felt it too. Afterall, what if i never got another chance?

"Oliver, I love you."

There was that sparkle in his eyes, the sparkle I only saw when he looked at me, no one else.

He kisses me gently on the lips, "I love you too, Miley. Always have, always will."

Words aren't needed anymore; we both hold on to each other and fall into a peaceful sleep in total bliss.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head, I made you some soup." I announce walking into Oliver's room.

Both of us were clearly exhausted and slept for the past few hours. It took me a moment to realise when I woke up that he said he loved me back, I thought it was a dream initially.

"Wait." He says yawning, "You made this?"

"I know I'm not the best cook but I can still make decent things." I say handing him the bowl of soup.

I get on my knees and rest my arms on the bed, waiting for him to try some, looking at him expectantly.

He looks at the bowl for a while and finally takes a bite, "ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGH! Way too hot, Miley!" He yells trying to cool off his tongue.

He eventually finishes the soup, once it cools down to an edible temperature.

"Miley you don't need to do anything else for me, why don't you just sit here and rest with me?"

"Don't be silly Oliver, I want to help out."

I go over to his stereo, why don't I put on some nice soothing music for you, I switch it on and the music blasts though the speakers.

"Turn it off!" Oliver yells over the music.

"Woops," I say after I eventually turn his stereo off, "Look at your room anyway, it's a mess. I'll clean it up a bit."

"Miley you really don't need to." He insists.

I ignore his comment and grab all his clothes that are on the floor and throw them in his laundry hamper, at least I did something right this time.

"See Oliver, I can-" I tripped over my own feet, not being able to finish my sentence, I spoke too soon.

Oliver jumps up and rushes to help me up, "Miley I appreciate what you're doing for me but you really don't need to do anything, well attempt to do anything." He assures me half-serious, half-joking.

"Shut-up, I'm such a klutz; I can't help it if I'm happy that you're home."

"I know, Miles. Anyway you're my klutz ."

"Aw, how sweet...Now get back to bed mister!" I order him.

* * *

Finally it's my birthday the following week; I was the last one out of Lilly, Oliver and I to turn nineteen. Oliver had turned nineteen at the start of the school year and Lilly turned nineteen approximately two months before me.

I was spending the whole day at home with dad, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver. I decided against having a party, making it perfectly clear to dad that I certainly didn't want him throwing me another surprise party.

I received all my presents from everyone except Oliver, who said I would get it later. Dad decided to make a huge birthday dinner for me that night.

Jackson and Lilly could be seen on the couch cuddling each other, whispering things in each other's ears. I was truly glad for them, they were both so happy.

"Miley."

I snap out of my thoughts to see Oliver looking at me.

"Come upstairs with me for a moment." He grabs my hand and drags me upstairs after him.

"Dinner will be ready soon you two, don't be too long!" Dad yells after us.

Oliver leads me into my bedroom, not letting go of my hand.

"Miley, for our six-month anniversary you told me you didn't want a gift, you just wanted me. After coming out of my coma, I realised that I wouldn't know how I would take it if you were the one who was in the coma. You know I've loved you all along, so I thought this seemed appropriate."

With his free hand he reached into his pocket, he pulled held out his closed fist and started talking to me again, "Miley, I will always be your best friend, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I will never intentionally hurt you and most of all, you can never forget that I love you. That's why I bought these, to show my commitment to you."

With that he opened up his hand to reveal two white gold rings, they were both engraved on the inside of the ring, saying 'Always and Forever'.

"Miley, will you wear this promise ring so everyone knows that you are mine and only mine?"

"You know I will." I reply, a tear running down my face.

Oliver grabs one of the rings and slips it on my right ring finger; I grab the remaining ring and slip it on his. They looked like simple wedding bands on our fingers, meaning they probably wouldn't be recognised if we wore them as Hannah and Mike.

He wipes the tear away from my face and leans down and kisses me softly.

Oliver pulls away not too long later, "We better go downstairs; otherwise your dad will wonder what's wrong."

I nod, linking my hand with his, looking down at the ring that is now on my finger, where I know it will stay for a long, long time.

* * *

Awwww how cute lol. Reviews equal love D


	18. Wake Up It's Wendy

**Whoa, I accidentely deleted this chapter whilst trying to sort out and edit all my chapters, I should have the next one up later tonight.**

Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they made me so happy lol. Still don't own anything and also to the reviewer who asked, a fortnight is two weeks ;)

**Chapter 18**

"Miss Montana, thirty minutes until show time."

I was in a dressing room with two girls doing my make-up. Lilly, Oliver and Jackson were sitting in there with me. I was going on the 'Wake Up its Wendy' show to announce my new tour.

It was now the end of May, so college was over; we had all sucessfully completed for the year. Lilly, Oliver and dad were coming; Jackson even managed to get it off work so he could come too. I could tell dad was a little bit upset that Sam couldn't come, for obvious reasons, but he didn't say anything about it.

"So what are we doing after this, Hannah?" Lilly asks me, she is lying across both Jackson and Oliver's laps on the couch next to me.

"Autographs." I mumble so the girls doing my make-up won't mess up by me moving.

"What are you performing anyway?" Jackson questions me.

"Clear and I Miss You." I mumble again.

"Good I've only heard these ones a few times, compared to the others which I've heard about a thousand." He jokes.

"Shut up Jackson." Lilly warns him, looking up at him.

I try to contain my laughter; they were too cute together, even if they were my brother and best friend.

"All finished, Hannah." The blonde make-up artist informs me.

I smile at her, "Thank you."

After the two of them leave the room, I stand up taking a look at my reflection in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous." Oliver assures me.

I blush at his comment and lean down, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You don't look too bad yourself." I wink at him.

Dad sticks his head in the door, "Darling, you got to come side-stage, the show is going to start soon."

"Okay, we're coming now." Dad nods at me and closes the door behind him.

"Let's go!" Lilly yells jumping off Jackson and Oliver.

* * *

"So welcome back to the show, performing her new song Clear, Hannah Montana." I hear Wendy yell enthusiastically.

I walk up to the little stage that has the microphone set on it.

The music automatically starts playing when I get there.

"_It's 6 am and I'm wide awake  
'Cause I can't stop thinking about  
The stuff you were saying  
And I, I can't let it slide  
The paper's not here yet  
The sun's not up  
But I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel inside  
I had one of those dreams that made it all so_

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me  
How long you tried to make me think  
It was me who was being the fake  
So clear

Why did I smile when I hurt inside  
Said I was okay when I knew it was a lie  
I wanted to believe in you  
You took your chances  
And one was me  
So I'll just forgive you  
And set you free  
I'm on my way  
Yeah, I'm stepping' out of the haze  
And it's so

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me  
How long you tried to make me think  
It was me who was being the fake  
So clear

I want to put the past behind  
Try and maybe I can find, better days  
The first time in awhile  
Did not even feel this smile on my face

_I got a whole new perspective  
You can't treat me that way  
It's so_

Clear to me now  
I got a whole new perspective  
It's so clear to me now  
You can't treat me that way  
It appears to me  
How long you tried to make me think  
It was me who was being the fake  
So clear, yeah  
So clear  
So clear  
So clear

Sun's going down on a Saturday  
And I feel alright  
I feel okay"

The audience applauds and Wendy comes over to me grabbing my hand as I step down from the stage.

"Thank you everyone." I wave with my free hand.

"That song was wonderful, Hannah. Who was that about?" She asks me enthusiastically, sitting down opposite me.

"A guy I used to see, he made me think that I was the one who had to change in order for our relationship to work. I wasn't happy, my best friends made me realise that, so I ended the relationship."

This was true; I had gone out with a boy named Chris, as Miley of course, when I was sixteen. That's who I wrote the song about.

"Well it was a beautiful song, you all enjoyed it right? Right?" She asks the audience.

The audience responds cheering.

"So Hannah, I believe you're on my show today to announce your new world-wide tour. Tell us all about it."

"Yes, well it's not a full world-wide tour; it's more of a mini world-wide tour. I'll be doing only one performance in the main cities across the world. I'll be going over Europe, Australia, South America, Canada and even one show in Africa. Then of course I'll be finishing my last show back here in California. I've been rehearsing for a while now, i think the tour will be awesome."

"Sounds great, you will be very busy. I mean you're only nineteen correct?"

"Yes, this is true; my birthday is coming up soon." I lie.

"Wow, you were only fourteen the first time you came on this show, you sang 'If We Were A Movie'."

"That was a long time ago." I laugh recalling the memory of 'Jacksannah'.

"Last year, you sang that song as an encore for one of your concerts. Videos are all over YouTube, let's play one now." She exclaims pointing over to a screen where, sure enough, a video of me singing comes on. Oliver, as Mike, joins me on stage and kisses me.

"So this is where you and Mike got together?" She asks once the video finishes.

I nod, smiling.

"Let's bring him out!"

I look over to the side of stage where Oliver looks stunned, some stage crew are pushing him on stage.

He finally walks over to me, waving to the crowd.

He sits down next to me and I reach for his hand, intertwining my fingers with his.

"Well aren't you two the cutest?" She asks, "So Mike, how does it feel to be dating a world renowned singer?"

"She's been one of my best friends for years and I'm so glad to be with her today. All that matters is that she is Hannah, I wouldn't care if she couldn't sing, I'd still love her for who she is."

The audience lets out some 'awws'.

I squeeze his hand tighter; a huge grin is on my face.

"You haven't commented on the rings you both wear on your right hands. I guess the world can assume now that they stand for your love."

"They do," I confess, "I love Mike with all my heart."

"We have one last song for you to perform today, Hannah. I believe it's called I Miss You."

"That's right; it's about when my mother passed away a couple of years ago." This was partly true, it was written when my mum passed away, but many years before.

"Okay everyone; give it up one last time for Hannah!"

I walk confidently back up to the stage and place my microphone in the mike stand. A crew member hands me my guitar. I glance over at Oliver, who is still sitting down at me, and smile at him.

I start strumming my guitar; I rarely played it as Hannah.

"_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was send straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I loved the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holding me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in awhile_

_And even thought its different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me you're dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true the time is flying to fast_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in awhile_

_And even thought its different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know that you're in a better place, yeah_

_But I wish I could see your face_

_Oh, I know that's where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in awhile_

_And even thought its different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear_

_Every once in awhile_

_And even thought its different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la_

__

I miss you"

* * *

**Remember to review guys :D**


	19. Heading On Tour

Sorry for not updating when I said I would, I had lots of Uni work and then work all today. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

**Chapter 19**

Finally today was the day we were leaving for my tour. We were kicking it off in South America, heading to Peru, Brazil, Argentina and Columbia.

I was so excited; I had been packing for several days and had three giant suitcases of clothes, one for normal clothes, one for Hannah's normal clothes and one for Hannah's concert clothes. I had to be careful when putting in a few wigs, to make sure they wouldn't get ruined.

Finally I was packed; now all I needed was to get them downstairs.

"Hey." Oliver greets me with a kiss, walking into my room.

"Perfect timing, you need to help me get these downstairs." I say pointing at my suitcases.

"I know we're going for a month Miley but do you really need all this, I mean, it's going to be fun checking them all in at the airport for one person."

"Just help me bring them downstairs." I say dragging one of the suitcases to the stairs.

He follows me, grabbing the other two, "What do you have in these? Bricks?"

"You doughnut." I say shaking my head.

When we get downstairs Lilly is there with two big suitcases next to her, "see, I'm not the only one needing more than one bag." I say to Oliver pointing at Lilly's suitcase.

"Well, duh," Lilly agrees with me, "I need one for me and then one for Lola."

"Girls." Jackson and Oliver say at the same time.

"Just because you two need only one bag each." I say sticking my tongue out at them.

Roxy and dad come in two seconds later, "Let me get the rest of the bags Robby Ray." Roxy says grabbing a few of our suitcases. Roxy was coming of course as my body guard.

"You guys ready to go? Roxy and I are going in my car; you guys can all go in Jackson's as I'm guessing you'll all want to be together."

We all nod, "Hello tour!"

* * *

We eventually had all our bags checked in, I mean it was a little hard because I had three and Lilly had two.

"Yay for first class." Lilly says excitedly.

Roxy and Daddy were sitting next to the window, Lilly and I were in the centre seats and Oliver and Jackson were behind us.

"Don't get use to it; it'll be economy when travelling in the same continent. I'm not made of money you know."

"Don't worry, you know I'm paying some of the money, daddy." I say. Now that I was eighteen I had access to all my Hannah money. There was a lot, I freaked out when I found out how much but I knew not to spend much of it just yet.

Lilly and I continue chatting to ourselves, laughing at the littlest things.

"Lilly give me back my shrimp!" I urge her.

"You should have been quicker, Miley." She says holding out the shrimp at an arm's length so I couldn't reach it.

Finally, Lilly and I fell asleep, only to be woken far too soon when we landed.

* * *

This week was exhausting, and it was only the start of the tour. I performed two nights in a row, which meant a flight straight after my first performance. I then had a night off and then performed the next two nights, flying again on the morning and night of the third performance.

The scenery of South America is breathtaking, the sights are just amazing.

We all had one day to explore Columbia before once again having to take a flight, this time we were heading to Sydney, Australia.

The flight gave us all a chance to sleep, which we gladly welcomed.

Arriving at hotel we all headed up to our allocated rooms, Lilly and me sharing one, Jackson and Oliver, and dad and Roxy.

"So guys, freshen up and we'll go explore the city." Dad tells us unlocking his room.

"Shopping!" Lilly and I both squeal.

"Great, another chance for us to hold their bags." Jackson mutters which results in Lilly hitting him over the head.

* * *

"My feet are killing me!" Jackson moans six hours later.

"Hurry up so we can put this stuff down, Lilly." Lilly was trying to find out room key, she was obviously purposely taking her sweet time as Jackson and Oliver were holding our shopping.

Slowly she swiped the key card in the door and Oliver and Jackson swiftly ran past her to set their bags down and sit down off their feet.

The show was went extremely well the next night, the stage crew surprised me by having me sing along to the song 'Land Down Under' as a surprise for one of my encores. The crowd was so intense; I loved every minute of it.

The next day we headed to the Sydney Harbour Bridge and were able to climb it. We had to put on strange jumpsuits and were then harnessed in for our safety. Jackson, Lilly were in front of me and Oliver, dad and Roxy were behind me.

It was tiring but once we made it to the top we knew it was worth it; the view was spectacular. Words could not explain it, being us so high made me feel like I was on top of the world.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I ask Oliver who has an arm around my waist.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Nothing could describe how unbelievably happy I was at this exact moment. A year beforehand I wouldn't have even considered the thought of being with Oliver let alone be standing on the Sydney Harbour Bridge in his arms.

* * *

The next morning we flew To Melbourne, in Australia. I barely had any time to relax before we all had to leave to do sound check at the arena.

The performance was as equally as amazing as the show in Sydney.

The next day we went shopping in the city, Lilly and I were now finding it a challenge to fit all our new purchases into our suitcases.

We were now all set to leave Australia behind and head to New Zealand for one night and then to Morocco in Africa. Heading for the airport for what seemed already like the hundredth time, in the past week and a half, we all couldn't wait to be on that plane to sleep, the jet lag was going to be bad now that we were flying to a new continent yet again.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, I know it's kinda a filler but let me know what you think xox**


	20. Amazing

**Still don't own anything, thank you to those who are reviewing. Do you guys want a sequel cause I have one sort of planned out?**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 20**

I am so exhausted!

In the past week we have travelled so much, next time I do a world tour I'll make sure it'll take a few months so I don't have to travel practically every day.

After performing in Africa, I had a day off to explore a bit and then travelled to India that night to perform the next day.

The following week I performed in Thailand, Malaysia, Indonesia, the Philippines, China and then Japan at the end of the week. I only had one day off that week and finally got another one to spend here in Japan, or to be more precise Tokyo, which is where we are now.

We decided to spend the day at Tokyo Disneyland and as soon as we got there Jackson, Lilly, Oliver and I split up from dad and Roxy, promising to meet them for lunch.

So the four of us are now lined up for the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad and are finally at the front of the line.

"We're going on!" Lilly squeals as the ride operator lets us through.

Lilly jumps in the very front carriage, pulling Jackson in with her, and Oliver and I sit behind them.

Lilly is practically bouncing in her seat as she gets fastened in.

"Sweet niblets, girl. Calm down!"

"I'm too excited though, I can't wait, I love roller coasters, I hope it's really fast and-" Lilly was cut off by Jackson's lips on hers.

"God she speaks at a mile a minute." Oliver whispers in my ear.

Leaning on to him, as much as I can due to be fastened into the ride, I close my eyes and can feel him smelling my hair.

"Your hair smells good."

With that the ride starts off, springing me upright into my seat and forcing Lilly and Jackson out of their make out session.

* * *

That night we headed back to our hotel rooms, Lilly and Jackson decided to go out for dinner where as Roxy and dad decided to just head around the local area.

Oliver and I were chilling in his and Jackson's room, lying on his bed watching the television.

"I don't understand any of this." I whine.

"Maybe because you don't speak Japanese, Miles."

I had wanted to watch something Japanese as we were in Japan.

"I know." I pout.

"You're amazing you know that?"

"Boy I love say what?"

"I know it was random, but you are, I don't know how you have the energy to do all these concerts, travel almost every day to a new country and then shop for hours. You are the most amazing, beautiful girl I have ever met and I love you so much." He says sincerely whilst twirling my hair in his fingers.

"I love you so much too. You're the most amazing boyfriend a girl could ever ask for."

Cupping his face with my hands, I gently kiss him, savouring the moment.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, allowing him to pull me into his lap, we mutually deepen our kiss. Our gentle kiss rapidly turns into a passionate one.

"Hey guys, Roxy and I are ba-"

Hearing my dad's voice I lunge off Oliver and fall onto the ground next to the bed.

"Hey daddy." I say sweetly, trying to catch my breath.

After a moments silence, dad finally speaks up, "Roxy and I are back, we'll be down the hall if you need us."

"No problem, I'm going to head to bed soon to get a good night's sleep." I say biting my bottom lip.

"We have an early flight tomorrow morning direct to Rome, so make sure you're all packed tonight. Let me know if Jackson and Lilly aren't back within the next half an hour or so."

"Will, do."

"Goodnight guys."

"Night." We both say as he closes the door behind him.

"Can you say awkward?" I ask.

"Yeah, I can only imagine what it would be like to see your daughter making out in some guy's lap on a bed. When we have a daughter I know for sure I wouldn't want to see that."

"You're not just some guy Oliver," I say getting on the bed and sitting right in front of him, "you've been my best friend for years and...Wait, did you just say our daughter?" I ask smiling, just realising what he had said.

"Yeah." He admits, blushing slightly.

"You think about that?" I question him. I had thought about children but hadn't mentioned it to him because we hadn't even been together a year yet.

"Yeah, of course I have. Don't think I haven't seen you eyeing any babies we see lately."

I look away, smiling.

"Hey," he says softly grabbing my chin and gently tilting my head back towards him, "I fully intend on marrying you, Miley."

"Promise." I whisper.

"Just look at your ring." He says kissing my forehead, his hand still placed on my chin.

"I want to be Mrs. Oliver Oken." I confess smiling at him.

"And I want you as my wife so you will always be there when I wake in the morning and fall asleep at night."

Reaching for the collar of his shirt I pull him in to me, his lips meeting mine in a fiery kiss.

I pull him down onto me so that I'm lying on the bed comfortably, Oliver suspended over me.

Removing my hands from his shirt, I run them through his shaggy hair.

Oliver starts heading up my shirt and starts tracing light circles across my stomach.

"I want you." I whisper abruptly pulling away from the kiss, leaving my eyes close.

"You have me." He murmurs into my ear, sending chills all over my body.

"No, I want you." I say a little louder opening my eyes to meet his. The realisation is now evident in his eyes.

"You sure this is what you want?" He asks concerned.

I nod reassuring him with a kiss and flipping him over so I'm now straddling him.

With his hands firmly placed on my hips, I lean down and kiss him deeply.

"Hey guys, we're back- Oh my god, get a room." Lilly says covering Jackson's eyes with her hands.

"I believe we are in a room." I say embarrassed, feeling the blush emerge on my face. How could Oliver and I forget the fact that Jackson and Lilly were due back any moment?

"I better go back." I announce giving Oliver a light kiss and getting off him.

* * *

At around noon the next day we arrive in Rome, Italy. We hurriedly rush to our hotel and check in, so we can have a little time to roam around Rome.

At four o'clock we had to leave to do sound check, tying my wig back I waited side-stage to be instructed on when to start.

"You know what I'd rather be doing then having to watch you do sound check?" Oliver asks me coming from behind and wrapping his arms around me. I only had to do it for just over a week longer, we were heading to Spain tomorrow.

"Anything but sound check." I joke.

He kisses my cheek and leaves a trail of light kisses down along my neck to my collarbone.

"I love you future Mr. Montana."

He simply starts laughing at the name, which is what he wanted to be before he knew I was Hannah, and kisses me on the top of my head and holds me close.

* * *

**Remember to review guys, thank yo to everyone who is, it means a lot to me. **

**Who thinks Miley and Oliver will do it soon? I do lol :P**


	21. Shopping In Paris

Thanks for the reviews. Yay, I have over 30 story alerts and 12 favs, you guys rock. Remember to keep reviewing.  
Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 21**

"What happened?" Lilly asks, speaking into her phone.

It's now the last week of the tour, tonight we are in Paris we had been in Madrid, Spain the previous night. Tomorrow I get a night off before heading to London, Canada then back to Malibu.

"Okay, I'll get the first plane home."

"What's wrong, Lilly." I ask concerned.

"It's my grandma, she's just been taken to hospital so I'm going to go home and see her."

Oliver and I both give her a hug, "She'll be fine." Oliver reassures her.

Lilly nods, her eyes are teary.

"We'll drop you at the airport right away." I tell her.

"I guess I'll see you guys when you get back, sorry I couldn't stay for this last week."

"Lilly, I'd never expect you to stay. You'll see me at the concert in Malibu."

At this moment Jackson comes through the interconnecting door that links our two rooms together, "What's wrong?" He asks instantly after seeing Lilly's face.

Lilly tells him sadly, he instantly goes over and gives her a hug, kissing her forehead and whispering inaudible things into her ear.

Lilly got on the very next flight, how am I supposed to concentrate tonight; I'll be worried about Lilly.

* * *

So here I am eight hours later; the fans can be heard piling into the arena. It was just Oliver and me in my dressing room; dad was busy doing the usual last minute checks with the stage manager.

Jackson complained about being too tired to come, he said he'd just sit in the hotel room watching television; he was concerned for Lilly, as we all were.

I was sitting on Oliver's lap, ready for the performance, with my head resting on his chest. His arms were wrapped around me protectively, we both just were enjoying the moment alone together.

My phone interrupts me not too long later, "Hello." I answer flipping my phone open.

"Hey, it's me." Lilly answers.

"Oh my god, Lilly! What happened?"

Oliver looks at me, waiting to find out also.

"It's ok, we found out she fell down a few stairs, she has a mild concussion and broke a couple of ribs. She'll be fine with lots of rest."

"That's good news then."

I say goodbye to Lilly and let Oliver know what happened.

"That's good then." He agrees with me.

"Now let's go meet some fans." I say jumping off him.

* * *

I'm sitting underneath the stage, ready to be risen up onto the actual stage. One of the crew members hands me the microphone and the familiar music starts.

"Bonjour Paris, are you guys ready for Hannah Montana?!" I yell into the microphone.

"You're going up now!" The other crew member yells at me once the intro to my song is almost over.

Sure enough, the platform I'm standing on is rising up and I can now see the whole arena, it's huge. There are thousands and thousands of people here.

"_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit is such a crazy tide  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over_

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start  
I'm gonna start all over

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

_It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain _

_It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain  
__  
It's so easy_

_I'm gonna start all over_

Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here I come straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over"_

"How are you all doing tonight?" I ask eagerly.

* * *

I get changed out of Hannah secretly backstage before we head back to the hotel and straight away head up to my room with Oliver, dad and Roxy head the other direction. I still can't believe dad decides to let us be on a separate side of the hotel.

I throw my Hannah clothes next to one of my suitcases and head into the shower. I was excited that we could spend the day in Paris tomorrow. This means I get to spend a romantic day with Oliver.

* * *

The next day, after waiting what seems like forever in line, we are finally entering the Eiffel tower.

"We'll meet you guys up the top." I tell dad, Jackson and Roxy, dragging Oliver with me.

After what seems like millions of stairs, we arrive at the upper observation platform.

"The view is breathtaking." I say, pulling out my digital camera to take some photos of the view.

"You know what else is breathtaking?" He asks me.

I smile, "So romantic all of a sudden aren't ya?"

"Maybe it's because I'm in Paris with the most beautiful girl in the world."

"You suck up." I laugh.

He grabs the camera off me, and points it at the two of us. I wrap my arms around his neck and smile.

"Let me see."

He turns it around and the both of us are smiling into the camera, Paris in the background.

He's beaming, "I'm guessing we are going shopping next."

"You guessed right. Come on, we'll go tell the others we're going shopping."

"Our flight doesn't leave until tomorrow morning," he interlaces both his hands with mine, "So I was thinking we'd go out for a nice romantic dinner tonight, that way we won't be out that late."

I lean up and give him a quick kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He laughs.

* * *

Ten shopping bags later, we finally arrive back at the hotel.

"How are you planning to fit this all in your suitcase?"

"I thought of that problem ages ago, I've bought stuff from most places we've visited so I bought an extra case that Roxy has been checking in as hers." I reply simply.

"Women." Oliver mutters going into his room, "We got reservations at six!" he yells out to me.

"Oh my god, I have only three hours to get ready!"

* * *

I finally decide on wearing a short halter-neck emerald green dress with silver heels, both which I had bought that day. I leave my hair out naturally curly and apply a small amount of make-up.

"Come in." I yell, acknowledging the knock on my door.

"Hey darling, you look beautiful. I can't believe you're all grown up." He tells me sitting down on the bed.

I grab his hand, "Thanks for everything, daddy."

"For what?" he asks me puzzled.

"For being so understanding all this time, I mean...I love Oliver so much daddy." I say truthfully.

"I know you do, it's easy to tell just by the way you two are together. I know I've always watched you closely with every guy you've been with, but that's just me thinking you're still my baby girl."

"I'll always be your girl though, right dad?"

He nods in reply and gives me a hug.

"You're grown up now, I want you to know I support any decisions you make in your life, I can trust you in whatever choices you make in life." I knew he brought this up because he had previously walked in on Oliver and I in a heavy make-out session on s hotel bed a couple of days beforehand.

"I love you, daddy." I say not letting go.

"Love you too, Miles."

* * *

Reviews equal love :p


	22. No Regrets

Just letting you guys know, this chapter will be rated M.  
I changed this chapter a little bit (the dancing without the music bit, rmind you of a certain song lol)  
Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 22**

"We are so lucky we got in here with only like six hours notice." Oliver tells me.

We are lining up waiting to meet the host at a restaurant called 'Bistrot Paul Bert'. My left arm is linked with his right, we finally we make it up to the host.

"Bonjour, we have a reservation for Oken." Oliver laughs.

"Yes, we have you for table twenty." The host says in a French accent.

"You two are honeymooners, no?" He asks us looking at our promise rings.

"Oh, they are-"

"But you two are so young," He exclaims seating us at our table, "I'll bring you a bottle of wine on the house."

"Awesome, free alcohol because we are 'honeymooners'."

"When do we ever drink, Ollie?" I ask amused. We both had had hardly any alcohol in our lives.

"Hey, it's legal here," He winks at me, "Here, flash your ring around with me some more. Maybe we'll get some free food."

I let out a sigh. Our host returns a moment later and pours us a class each.

* * *

"Cheque please."

I reach for my purse, "I'm paying half if it cost that much."

"Don't be stupid, Miles. I want to pay for it all, plus I did order those snails remember?" he tells me handing over his credit card.

"Yeah and you tried one and almost started gagging." I remind him.

"It tasted gross." He assures me, causing me to laugh.

We chat for a few minutes, until our host comes back.

"Here is your card and your receipt sir. Enjoy the rest of the night with your wife and I hope you enjoy the rest of your honeymoon, mademoiselle." He tells me kissing my hand.

"Oh, we will." Oliver replies to the host whilst he pulls my chair out and helps me up.

We decide to walk back to the hotel, even though it's a good twenty minute walk away.

"This city is so beautiful." I say as we stroll along holding hands.

"We'll have to come back one day in the future, so we can stay longer." He wraps and arm around my shoulder.

"I'd love that." I say, leaning in closer to him.

We both walk into Oliver's room first to see Jackson there. "Can't sleep." He complains as soon as we walk in the room.

"Well we have travelled across many different time zones lately." I say sarcastically.

Oliver jumps onto his bed, dragging me onto the bed with him in the process.

"Very funny, Miles. I'm going to find some sleeping pills before I have to witness what you two do in that bed.

"Come on, let's go into your room." Oliver says getting up leading me over to the other room.

There are lighted candles all around the room.

"How did you do this?" I ask bewildered.

"I have my ways," He laughs, "Can I have this dance?" He asks reaching out for my hand.

"But there's no music." I say giving him my hand.

"We don't need any." He murmurs bringing me into him.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, he wraps his around my waist.

We sway slowly from side to side, around in circles slowly. I rest my head upon his chest enjoying the moment, we definitely didn't need music.

For the next few minutes we enjoyed dancing in the silence until Jackson came to inform us that he had found the sleeping pills and offered us some, to which we declined.

"Feel like watching a movie?" Oliver asks me once Jackson leaves the room.

"The Notebook?" I ask excitedly.

"Fine, but only for you." He says kissing my cheek and walking back into his room.

I quickly go into the bathroom and change into a shirt and shorts to get comfortable and sit on my bed.

He emerges seconds later with his laptop and the DVD.

"Lock the door, wouldn't want Jackson in here interrupting us again, or worst, wanting to watch." I joke.

Oliver locks the door laughing at the possibility of Jackson wanting to watch the movie of his own free will.

* * *

"W_hy didn't you write me?"_

This was my favourite part of the move, where Allie and Noah kiss for the first time after all those years.

I glance up at Oliver; we are sitting with our backs up against the wall, his arm around me.

Feeling my gaze, he looks down at me. We simply stare into each other's eyes, "You're beautiful, Miles."

I lean up and bring my lips to his, trying not to melt in the moment. Things get very heated between us very quickly as we deepen our kiss; Oliver shifts me down so I'm lying on the bed, still kissing him. His hands are trailing through my hair. With one hand, I shut the laptop, which is next to me closed, stopping the movie and push it on to the floor as gently as I can.

"I love you so much." I murmur into his mouth.

Oliver moans back into my mouth, my hands roam over his body and I reach for the bottom of his shirt and pull it up over his head, taking a deep breath whilst doing so. I flip him over so I'm on him, and hungrily kiss him again.

His hands are now going up the back of my shirt, "Take it off." I say.

"Wait, Miley. Are you sure?" he asks me suddenly breaking the kiss.

I nod, "I've never been so sure of anything my entire life."

With my confirmation he pulls my shirt over my head leaving me in my bra and shorts.

He lifts me up, still kissing me, and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He sets me back down a second later; he had pulled the blankets on the bed back.

I reach for his belt, undoing it and help pull his jeans down, revealing his boxers all the while he kisses down my neck and along my collarbone.

I moan in pleasure, this wasn't lust, this was love.

He continues down my chest along to my belly button and pulls down my shorts.

"You mean everything to me, Miley Stewart." He whispers before kissing me hungrily.

Not too long later all our clothes are discarded.

Oliver stops kissing me and looks down into my eyes; he knows I'm ready, that I wanted this. It's what we both want and can't wait any longer to give into our temptations.

We are both breathing heavily and I give him a small nod, bracing myself for what was about to happen.

"I love you." He whispers before slowly thrusting into me for the first time.

I whimper in pain.

"Miley, do you want to stop?"

"No, keep going." I whisper, covering his lips with my own.

It didn't take long to get enjoyable; the pain soon turned into pleasure.

With him whispering sweet nothings to me and getting lost in each others' eyes, I knew right then that I would never think twice about my choice. I'd never regret the decision of giving my virginity to my best friend, my boyfriend, the love of my life.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :D**


	23. Entangled Together

Still don't own anything unfortunately, thanks to all of you who reviewed. It really makes my day :D

**Chapter 23**

I open my eyes and the events from the previous night flood back to me. I can see that the candles have all burnt out.

I look at the clock next to the bed, seven am. No one will be awake yet.

I roll onto my other side; realising Oliver's arms are wrapped around me, a single sheet covering our naked bodies.

I snuggle closer into him, taking in his familiar scent. Closing my eyes, I simply enjoy being entangled in his arms with my hair sprawled over the both of us.

"Morning, Miles." He yawns a couple of minutes later.

I open my eyes and look up at him. He kisses me so gently; I just wanted to lie like this forever.

"Do we have to get up?" I ask him, cuddling back into him.

"Eventually, you don't want Jackson to see me gone."

"That boy won't be up for a while. We got time."

"Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you were my first." He admits.

"Likewise... We'll always be together right?" I ask, tracing circles on his chest with my finger.

"I'm never going to let you go. I may be your 'Noah' but there's no way I'd let something like that happen to us." He tells me, playing with a strand of my hair.

"I want to wake up with you right next to me like this every day." I confess looking up at him.

"Let's do it then. Let's find an apartment and move in together."

"Really? You mean it?" I ask excitedly.

"Of course I mean it." He says kissing my forehead.

"I guess we should get up. In case Jackson has woken up already." I reluctantly tell him.

Oliver lets out a sigh, "I guess we have to pack to go to London now."

I nod, "It will be good when this is over, not that I enjoyed this...I mean this tour." I blush, correcting myself.

"You're too cute, Miles." He swings his legs over the side of the bed and puts his boxers on. I can feel myself blush even harder, attempting to look away but not succeeding.

I grab the sheet and stand up wrapping it around me.

"No fair, Miles." Oliver says pretending to be hurt, all the while eyeing me.

I lean over the bed, holding the sheet up with one hand, placing my other one on his face.

"Love you too, babe." I say kissing him quickly.

I search for my clothes that are spread across the room, throwing them into the laundry bag behind the hotel room door.

"I can't find my shirt."

I turn around; Oliver is only wearing his jeans, "Not complaining." I wink at him.

He finds it a minute later on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm going to go have a shower. Don't let Jackson catch you sneaking in." I laugh clutching the sheet up still.

"It's not funny, I think he'd kill me if he caught me." He says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I watch him carefully unlock and open the door to his and Jackson's room. He turns around, _"I love you." _He mouths.

"I love you too." I mouth back as he shuts the door behind him.

* * *

We arrive home the following Friday morning; I'm now officially dead. I collapse onto the couch, not bothering to head upstairs.

After performing in London and Canada, after Paris, I was exhausted from all the travelling and the time differences. I now still have my last concert here in California to do tomorrow night.

We had dropped Oliver off at his home as he hadn't seen his family in a whole month. Lilly had called me to let us know her Grandma was out of hospital when we in London. She didn't miss that much of the tour, even though she was disappointed she was glad that she saw her grandmother for evident reasons.

I told her to come over when I got back so she'd probably be coming over anytime soon. Right now, I just need more sleep.

* * *

"Miley, wakey wakey!"

I open my eyes to see Lilly hovering over me.

"Five more minutes." I mumble rolling over.

"Come on, Miley. It's one in the afternoon, you can sleep all tonight."

I moan and eventually get up.

"Fine, Lilly. What do you want to do today anyway?" I ask letting out a yawn.

"Why not just head to the beach? I bet you've missed it this past month."

"Yeah sure, I just got to get out of these clothes. Be two minutes."

Five minutes I walk downstairs, Lilly is on the couch waiting for me, "Let's go."

She grabs my hand and we walk down together talking about my last few performances.

"I did a performance in Paris, just after you left, then in London and Canada. My favourite was definitely Paris." I add, a huge grin on my face.

"How romantic, I wish I could have stayed. I haven't been there since your Europe tour like over three years ago. So, did you and Oliver go anywhere special?" She asks me dreamingly.

"Well actually," I blush.

I look around quickly to make sure no one is around, "We actually slept together in Paris." I say almost inaudibly.

"OH MY GOD! You and Oliver?!"

Why did I have to open my mouth in public? Lilly could now stop squeeing the whole way to the beach.

"So how did it happen?" Lilly asks me after she has finally calmed down. We are now sitting on the beach together; there aren't many people around surprisingly.

"It was the night after my Paris show, we didn't have to fly out until the next day so we got to spend another night there. We had been out most the day shopping and stuff with dad and Jackson and well it happened."

"Details, Miley."

"Fine," I groan, "We came back from shopping all day and went to a restaurant for dinner and when we came back there were candles all around we watched 'The Notebook' on his laptop, not that we finished it. We started kissing and then it happened from there."

"Did it hurt?" Lilly asks, she was hanging on my every word.

"Yeah, it did at first. Then it got better, it was amazing." I smile, remembering the thought.

"I can't believe it, Miley. How the hell did you two not get together earlier? You guys are so perfect together. Am I going to be hearing wedding bells any time soon?"

I could only smile at the thought.


	24. Positive?

Hope you like this one, thanks for all the wonderful feeback btw ;)

**Chapter 24**

It's been a month since Oliver and I slept together in Paris, the only person I've told is Lilly. I'd kill her if she were to tell Jackson, I'm sure he wouldn't want to know what his little sister had done with her boyfriend.

Oliver and I hadn't told anyone about our plan to move in together as we didn't want to say anything until we had found a place to make it definite. We had looked through many places but most weren't right for us, our main desire was to have somewhere close by to everyone still.

I had been so worried that we'd never find a place so worried that I only realised yesterday that my period is now a couple of days late, this would be fine for most people but I'm on time every month.

I had been on 'the pill' for the past couple of years to keep my period regular. With all the stress from Hannah and school I'd often skip my period or be very late. This month I'm three days late though, I'm totally freaking out.

So now I'm at the local drug store with giant sunnies on to buy a pregnancy test. I'm so grounded if my dad catches me here, wait...I'm dead if I'm pregnant.

I shove the test in my bag after paying for it and I quickly drive home and anxiously wait in my room for Lilly who I told to come over as soon as possible.

I feel like I'm waiting forever for her but she eventually comes letting herself into my bedroom, "Miley, what's wrong you sounded upset on the phone?"

"This is what's wrong." I say pulling the pregnancy test out of my bag and handing it to her.

"WHAT!"

"Lilly be quiet." I whisper.

"I thought you were on the pill."

"I am. I've never been late using it before though."

"It does happen sometimes, Miley. It may be because you were stressed out from all the concerts you did. You've been really busy the past couple of weeks as well, Hannah has been doing a lot lately."

Oh no, what am I going to do about Hannah, she can't be pregnant too. What will my fans think? My career will be ruined.

"I guess you're right, but I think I should take the test to make sure."

Lilly nods, "I think you should tell Oliver first though. He should be here with you when you find out."

"He's coming by when he finishes work in about an hour now."

"When he gets here I'll go hang with Jackson, to give you two some privacy."

"You can't tell him anything about this though." I say worried.

"Don't worry; you know you can trust me."

"I know I can. I'm so scared though, Lilly. What if I really am pregnant though? What will dad say? What will Oliver say? Would he leave me?" I ask frightened of the possibilities.

"Oliver would never leave you, Miley. You know that."

"There are just so many things running through my mind at the moment."

"You know we'll all be there for you no matter what happens, Miley."

I give her a hug, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Lilly."

* * *

Oliver gets to my house a bit over an hour later; he had changed from his work uniform.

"Tell me how it goes." Lilly whispers into my ear giving me a kiss on the cheek as she leaves the room.

I watch her walk upstairs, meeting Jackson halfway up. They share a small kiss and they walk the rest of the way up the stairs together, out of my sight.

"What's wrong, Miley?" Oliver asks me, clearly concerned.

"We need to talk, Oliver."

His face falls immediately after those words, "Don't worry, I'm not breaking up with you. It might actually be the other way around."

"What are you talking about, Miles?"

I grab his hand and we go up to my bedroom. We both sit on the edge of my bed in the first awkward silence we'd had since going out.

"There's no easy way to say this." I suddenly say after a minute or so.

I hand him the pregnancy test. He simply looks at it in disbelief.

"How late are you?" He asks concerned.

"Like three days." I reply softly. "Why aren't you yelling at me?"

"What?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Well aren't you angry at me for letting this happen."

"Miley, I'm speechless but not angry at you. It takes two to tango remember? No matter what happens, I'll be there for you. We are both nineteen now, I have a job that pays well and you have your Hannah money. So money won't be a problem, all that matters is that I love you. As long as we love each other, we can get through anything."

"Thank you for being so supportive." I manage to say almost inaudibly.

"Any time...I think you should go take it now." He says handing me the box.

"I'll be right out."

I close my bathroom door behind me, "Oh joy, time to pee on the stick."

I walk out a moment later; Oliver is sitting on the ground leaning against my bed.

"What's it say?"

"We have to wait two minutes." I tell him putting it facing down on my bedside table.

I sit down next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"**I'm** scared, Oliver." I confess.

"Me too. Everything will work out though, I mean, imagine if in eight months or so we have our own baby. Imagine how much we'll love it and can spoil it. We can buy lots of toys and clothes; we could have a little Hannah Montana or Mike Standley the Fourth." He says laughing at the last part.

"You're right, I know we are young but it's not like we're sixteen and just messing around. God this is taking forever, it feels like eternity. Longer than it took you to get here."

"I was working thank you."

"I know, I'm just messing with you."

"So, how do you tell if you're pregnant or not?"

"Well I pee on the stick-"

"I mean what symbol comes up." He laughs cutting me off.

"Two lines means pregnant, one line mean's not pregnant."

"You ready to take a look?"

"Not really." I reply grabbing it.

I take a breath and turn it over, instantly looking to see how many lines are shown.

* * *

**Wanna find out what happens? Review :P**


	25. Assurance

Thank you for all the review guys. I altered this chapter slightly cause I originally wrote it ages ago, but not much has changed ;)

**Chapter 25**

One line.

I let out a heavy breath, feeling relief wash all over me. At the same time I was partly disappointed, I could feel tears leaking from my eyes.

I grab Oliver's shirt and he holds my head against him, allowing me to cry into him.

I look up at him not too long later, he looks slightly disappointed too.

"I'm being stupid," I sob, "I mean I'm crying over something that didn't ever exist."

"You're not being stupid," he assures me, "Even if it is the wrong time in our lives, a baby still would have been wonderful. I guarantee you that one day we will have one together, preferably in the future when we get married."

My eyes lighting up instantly and I look down at the promise ring on my finger and nod smiling.

"To think, our whole lives could have changed from that night, Miley." He says softly.

"Maybe we should be more careful net time." I tease.

"When should this next time be?"

"Maybe, whenever we next get the chance." I say flirtatiously.

"Lilly and Jackson are in the house!"

"Not right now you doughnut. Maybe one of us will have to carry protection on us just in case the moment arises." I bite my bottom lip, tilting my head to the side.

"Stop looking so adorable or I won't be able to control myself."

I giggle at him, "Look what I did to your shirt." I say indicating at the black mascara that has run on it from me crying.

"Don't worry; I'll just go grab a Mike shirt from your wardrobe."

He gets to his feet and offers me his hand, pulling me up too. I grab the pregnancy test and quickly dispose it in the trash, with the pregnancy test box.

I walk into the closet and see Oliver there, shirtless searching through some clothes.

I stand there, admiring his muscles as he looks through a pile of clothes.

"Are you checking me out?" He asks once he notices me there.

"Maybe." I laugh walking over to him.

I trace my hands over his stomach, feeling his muscles.

"Someone has been working out."

"Want to see what I can do?"

Before I can answer he has swung me over his shoulder with one arm.

"Put me down!" I wail.

Laughing at me he sets me back on the ground, kissing me on the cheek.

"Not funny," I pout, not being serious, "...Well okay, because you aren't wearing a shirt, I think I'll have to forgive you."

I wrap my arms around his torso, placing my head under his chin.

"Hannah." He whispers suddenly.

"What?" I ask astonished, looking up at him.

"When we have a daughter, I think we should name her Hannah."

Smiling at the thought, I place a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'd like that."

* * *

"Lilly, it's me." I say knocking on Jackson's door ten minutes later.

I open the door and see them spring apart instantly.

"What were you two doing?" I ask, even though I could tell they had just been making out on Jackson's bed.

"Nothing, Miles." Jackson says nervously.

"I don't care, Jackson. I think I can guess what you two get up to when you're alone. I just need to talk with Lilly for a moment."

Lilly looks into my eyes, I look down to avoid her gaze. She gets up and follows me out into the hall.

"So, what happened?" She asks me concerned.

"Oliver took it well."

"You're pregnant?" She whispers.

"No...I'm not." I smile sadly.

Lilly looks at me understandingly and reassures me by hugging me.

She always understood me; she knew why I wasn't completely happy with the news.

"It'll happen one day, Miley. You have the rest of your lives to make hundreds of babies with Oliver."

* * *

Later that day, Sam, Jackson, and I went to the movies. Dad suggested this so we could get to know each other more.

I was acting rather quiet; the whole possible pregnancy thing had really gotten to me.

"Honey, is something wrong?" She asks me apprehensively, as we walk into the theater.

We had overruled Jackson into seeing a chick flick, it was times like this where she acted like a teenage girl again, but sensing something was wrong she went back to her forty-year-old self.

"No, I'm fine." I lie unconvincingly.

She looks at me a moment before speaking, "Okay, but if you need to talk with me just let me know."

I nod slowly, "Thanks, Sam."

* * *

Arriving home two hours later, dad welcomes us and we all sit down on the couch together to watch some television.

"So did you guys have fun?" Dad asks.

"I know Jackson did, he actually liked the chick flick we made him watch." Sam laughs.

"How about you, Miles?" Dad asks me.

My attention is diverted back to the television where I see an ad for baby diapers. I needed to confide in someone else, I trusted Sam, I needed a mother-like figure to tell.

Frowning, I reply, "Yeah it was good."

"You okay darling?"

"Yeah...um, can I talk to you upstairs for a bit, Sam?" I question her getting up.

"Of course, Miley."

I head up to my room and sit down on my bed, motioning for her to join me.

"Sam, what I'm going to tell you, I don't want you to repeat to anyone. I know that you and dad shouldn't have any secrets but I will tell him when the time is right."

Motioning for me to go on, I continue.

"I...about a month ago, Oliver and I made love for the first time. We haven't since then and I thought that because I was late that I was possibly...pregnant." I let out the last part breathing out heavily.

"Sweetie." She said comforting me reaching out for my hand.

I felt the tears start to stream from my face.

"I know it's stupid because I'm so young, but I got so attached quickly to something that never existed that I'm upset that I'm not pregnant." I sobbed.

Sam pulled me into a hug, allowing me to cry into her shirt.

"Does Oliver know?"

"Yes. So does Lilly."I choked out, "I just felt the need to tell someone who would understand.

"It'll happen when it's meant to. I've seen how you two are together; it's obvious even to a blind person how in love you two are."

"Thank you for everything, Sam."

"Anytime." She assures me, stroking my hair.

* * *

**Remember to review :D**


	26. Ecstasy

Thanks for all the amazing feedback!  
Only four more chapters after this :o  
I've already started the sequel and have almost all of it mapped out in my mind.  
BTW, I now legally own Hannah Montana...okay not really ;)

**Chapter 26**

Over the next few weeks, Oliver and I had been scouring the internet for apartments in the area; we couldn't find anything we liked though. The apartments we liked were more than a half hour drive away.

"We're never going to find a place." I sighed, shutting my laptop closed.

It had been another week and I was getting impatient.

Getting up off the couch I head into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of juice.

"We'll find somewhere, just give it time." Oliver assures me, hugging me from behind.

"I hope your right."

"I'm always right." He smirks at me.

"Don't get too cocky, mister." I smirk back, kissing his cheek and walking back over to the couch.

"So what's this charity event for tonight?" He asks me following me back over to where I was.

"A 'Save the Wales' thing. Should be good, I get to perform."

"Awesome, which song?"

"You'll just have to see."

"Just have to see what?"

At that moment Jenny walked in. She was my friend from my classes who I had grown close to. She has bright green eyes, long curly brown hair and some freckles across her nose and cheeks. She is an average height and had become friends with Oliver and Lilly.

"Oh, nothing." I laugh, she didn't know I was Hannah. This was difficult at times, having to lie to her about what I was doing half of the time. I'd considered telling her the truth, but was afraid of how she'd take the news.

"Come on, let's go to the mall. There's a shoe sale on."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I exclaim, dragging Oliver behind me on my mad dash to the door.

* * *

"And last but not least, we have Hannah Montana performing off her As I Am album, Good and Broken."

_"Are you overloaded  
Candy-coated  
Your life's imploding now  
There's a risk worth takin'  
A pain worth achin'  
_

_On this hollow ground  
(We can) Let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rockin'  
To the rhythm of our hearts_

_We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, (yeah)  
We are broken chains, (yeah)  
Good and broken_

_Find the magic  
Go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason to believe in  
Just tell yourself we can_

_We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, (yeah)  
We are broken chains, (yeah)  
Good and broken_

_Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul  
Don't you know what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
_

_There's no red light in life  
Just go_

_We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, (yeah)  
We are broken chains, (yeah)  
Good and broken_

_We can, we can, we can, we can, we can  
We can, we can, we can, we can, we can  
We can, we can, we can, we can, we can_

_Good and broken" _I finish.

The whole room applauds me and climb down from the stage to find Oliver, Lilly and Jackson waiting for me.

"You did awesome, babe." Oliver tells me.

"Mike, let's get food." Jackson says nodding over to the food table.

"No, well done or anything?" I laugh.

"Come on, Lola, let's go dance."

Linking arms we make our way onto the dance floor, just as my song, 'Let's Dance', fills the crowded room.

We were having a blast, acting crazy until my most favourite diva headed over to us.

"Hi Mikayla." I say as sweet as I can muster.

"Hannah, Lola." She simply says acknowledging us.

"What do you want?" I groan, as I stop dancing with Lilly and turn my focus to her.

Mikayla had gotten more fans over the years, but Hannah still had the majority of the pop target market.

"Just wondering why they decided to put you up on the stage tonight... oh that's right, it's charity." She said looking conceited.

"Someone's just upset because they weren't chosen to sing..." Lilly chimed in, in a sing-song voice.

At this moment, Jackson and Oliver came over to us, Jackson hugging Lilly from behind and Oliver wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Didn't you two use to date?" Mikayla asked indicating Jackson and I.

"No, that was kind of a publicity thing...for him." I replied simply.

"And now he's dating your best friend? Awkward." She said ignoring my reply.

Jackson and Lola weren't dating as people who knew them knew that Jackson was dating Lilly and would eventually make the connection between Lola and Lilly.

"Not awkward at all, they're just good friends. I have Mike anyway." I said now getting agitated.

Now Mikayla's attention was directed at Oliver.

"Mike, how have you been?" She asked him, batting her eyelashes.

She had met Oliver, as Mike of course, a handful of times over the years but was never interested in him, not until she found out I was going out with him.

"Um, good...Hannah, let's go dance to the end of your song." He says adding emphasis on the last part.

Smiling, I nod, "Nice talking to you." I say forcing a smile at Mikayla.

"Talk again soon." Oliver says sarcastically.

Lilly and Jackson follow us and start dancing together also.

Oliver spins me around and brings me close to him.

"I love you, Oliver. Thanks for getting me out of that one." I whisper.

"Anytime." He responds.

* * *

After dropping Lilly and Oliver to their respective homes, Jackson and I finally got home. Kicking off my heels I read the note on the bench from dad saying he'd be spending the night at Sam's place.

"Night, Miley." Jackson says, locking the door and heading up to his room.

I follow him and rip off my wig and let my curls fall out.

Sighing I placed it down and got changed into some pyjamas. I missed Oliver already; I knew it was crazy because I just saw him barely twenty minutes earlier but I craved for his touch, his voice, for him in general.

Grabbing my cell phone, I speed dialled his number.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just miss you already." I told him honestly.

"I miss you too." He laughs.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just in my room, getting changed."

"Getting changed hey?" I ask grinning.

"What are you doing?" he laughs ignoring me.

"Currently I am being bored. Jackson has gone to bed and Dad is over at Sam's tonight."

"Does that bother you?"

"No not at all, dad hasn't been this serious about anyone since mom and I know she makes him happy. "

"Did you want me to come over and keep you company?"

"You just got home though, plus I don't think your mom will want you to leave at midnight."

"It's all good, she won't be up until at least ten tomorrow morning, I'll just leave a note saying I went for a run."

"You sure?" I ask.

"Of course, I'll be there in fifteen. Going to have to walk."

"I love you, Ollie."

"Love you too, Miley."

Pushing back the covers, I sit on my bed while I wait for and daydream about Oliver.

I'm snapped out of this state ten minutes later by tapping on my window. Oliver was standing on my balcony beaming at me.

Springing up I rush over to the door, unlock it and launch myself into his arms.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hey, gorgeous." He replies, kissing the top of my head.

I pull away and shut then lock the door.

I head over to my bed and jump onto it. Oliver follows me, kicking off his shoes and sitting next to me.

We both lie down and I nuzzle into him, taking in his scent.

"You tired?" I ask.

"A little bit, not much."

"Yeah, same...I had fun tonight."

"I did too." He responds as he starts playing with my hair.

"I got to finish an assignment tomorrow, well later today. It's due Monday, so tomorrow, technically."

"You sure that you aren't tired, he laughs. You had to think hard about that one didn't you." He laughs.

"Shut up." I whine.

"Will do." He replies kissing me.

Giving into the kiss, I run my fingers through his hair. How I loved his hair.

After several minutes, our make-out session intensified more. Oliver was now on top of me and his shirt now lay discarded on the floor.

My body was tingling in anticipation of what we both knew would soon come.

"Protection?" Oliver mumbled whilst placing kisses along my collarbone.

"Top draw." I whimpered, melting in the moment.

I was in total ecstasy.

* * *

**Review guys :D**


	27. One Whole Year

Oh no, only three more chapters after this! Hope you guys are still into this story.

**Chapter 27**

"Hey Miles, I want to be completely honest with you." Dad tells me suddenly, breaking me out of my trance. Today was my one year anniversary with Oliver; I had been on cloud nine all morning.

I couldn't believe we had been together for a year, I was so grateful. He told me about a week ago that he had a surprise for me so he wanted to take me somewhere. I had no clue where though.

"Yeah, daddy?"

"Miles, Sam and I have been going out for just over nine months now. You know I haven't felt like this about anyone since I met your mother, you know she's not trying to replace her though, right bud?"

"Of course I know that dad. You have a right to be happy and I know she makes you happy." Maybe he was trying to tell me they were getting married. Seems a little soon but if it's what dad wants I'll support him of course.

"Miley, don't get angry, but I think we should tell Sam about Hannah. I know it's your secret to tell," he adds seeing a weird expression on my face, "I just don't want to lie all the time about where I am, kind of like when we went on your tour, she thought we were visiting our cousins overseas...say something Miles."

I finally nod, "Yes. I want to tell her. I trust her dad, she deserves to know. You shouldn't have to have any secrets between you. You love her don't you?"

He nods smiling, "Thank you for understanding, Miley. You've really grown up into a lovely woman."

I bite my lower lip, smiling. "I guess I have," I joke, "but seriously dad, you were the one who told me to tell Lilly that I was Hannah and you supported me in telling Oliver I was Hannah. I'll be glad to do the same for you now."

He nods, "Thanks bud."

"Speaking of secrets dad. You know how I spoke to Sam a while back and she wouldn't tell you what I we spoke about."

"Yeah?" He asks warily.

"I want to tell you about it soon okay?"

He gives me a hug, "Anytime you're ready. Shouldn't you be getting ready for you date with Oliver now?"

"I'm going to be late!" I wail running upstairs.

* * *

Twenty outfits later I finally decide on a pair of jeans with a nice top and a cute pair of flats. Oliver said not to dress up because I look good in whatever I wear.

What a suck-up!

I pull my hair out of its pony-tail, letting my hair go into its natural curls.

"Miley, Oliver's here!" I hear from downstairs.

"Coming!" I grab my bag and race downstairs.

Oliver's standing next to the couch, I instantly run over to him hugging him. Dad is in the kitchen, pretending not to be watching us.

"Happy anniversary, Miley."He says kissing my cheek.

"You, too. I can't believe it's been a whole year."

"Me either." He agrees.

"I want to give you my present now." I announce reaching into my bag. I pull out the newest iPod and hand it to him.

"Miley, you didn't have to spend this much money on me. You should return it for something not as pricey." He says astonished.

"Yes I did, anyway I have put all your favourite songs on here so I can't take it back."

With a little persuading he agrees to keep it, "I'll leave it here tonight so I don't lose it where we are going."

That got my attention, "Where are we going?" I ask instantly.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out, "A blind fold?" I ask sceptically.

"Here," he says putting it over my face, "You're going to love this present."

I want to know so badly where he's taking me; I guess it won't be much longer until I find out my surprise. Even if I tilt my head up I can't see out of the blindfold, I trust him though, wherever he takes me.

"Don't know when I'll be home dad, but I'll be home then." I announce to where I guess he is standing.

"See you tomorrow, bud. I'm going out with Sam tonight. Probably won't be back until late."

"Love you, daddy." I say while Oliver leads me outside.

With a little trouble I end up in, what I presume is his car.

"So, when can I take this off?" I ask pointing at the blindfold.

"When we get where we are going." He says simply.

"Give me a hint?" I plead.

"No chance. Guess what, I can't even give into because I can't see your eyes with you doing your puppy dog face." He laughs.

Pouting I fold my arms across my chest.

"Okay, we're here." He says a few minutes later.

"That didn't take long; it was like barely a five minute drive."

"Keep your blindfold on. I'll tell you when to take it off."

I nod, I feel him get out of the car. Sure enough a few seconds later he opens my door and is leading me god knows where.

He leads me up some steps, thankfully I don't trip over. He guides me up carefully holding both my hands.

"Oliver?" I ask once we come to a stop.

"Right here, Miles. Just one second." I hear some keys and a door opening.

I suddenly feel my legs come up from under me. Oliver was now holding me bridal style, he takes a few steps forward and I can hear the door shut behind us.

"You can take it off now, Miles."

Within a second I have pulled it off, Oliver is smiling at me.

I look around; we're in a small empty hallway. Oliver carries me down a meter or so and we walk into an empty living room. He sets me down, "Happy anniversary."

"Oh my god! Did you get this place?" I ask excitedly still having a look around.

"Yes, we are now officially renting this apartment."

"It's perfect!" I squeal, jumping up into his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist and his arms grab my lower back, holding me up.

"You're too good to me." I say looking straight into his eyes.

"I was too lucky to find you." He replies.

"I love you so much." I confide in him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Miley. Come on let's go see the rest of the place."

It was perfect; it has a gorgeous little kitchen right next to the living room which is accessible from the hallway also. At the very end of the hallway there is a small balcony which overlooks other houses and the ocean is just visible.

Coming back down the hallway there's a bedroom, then a bathroom and a main bedroom with its own walk in closet and smaller bathroom.

"You know what the only thing wrong is with this place is?"

"What?" Oliver asks anxiously.

"The closet isn't as big as my Hannah one." I joke.

He cups my face with both hands, looking directly into my eyes, "Never change, Miley. I love you so much, just the way you are."

"As I am?" I chuckle.

"Definitely." He agrees bringing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Review guys :D**


	28. Let Me Fly

Sorry for such a long wait, been busy with assignments and exams, actually I have one in like15 hours that i should study for :P

**Chapter 28**

"Dad, we're home." I announce walking in the door with Sam; we had spent the day together doing girly things. Today we got manicures and pedicures.

"Hey darling." He greets me kissing me on the cheek; he then does the same to Sam.

"I'll be right back." Dad nods at me, knowing that I'm going up to my room to dress as Hannah.

I throw on a pair of jeans and a plain singlet top, put on some extra make-up and I adjust my wig on my head, not bothering to properly pin it down.

I slowly walk down the stairs and hear my dad talking to Sam; I stop to listen knowing that he is about to uncover my secret. I really hope she takes it well.

"Sam, this family has a secret which not a lot of people know. I feel bad for lying to you about where I am some nights, but this is a lie that's been going on for years now. It's a lie that's been told to the whole world to protect Miley."

"I don't know what to say...what danger is Miley in?" She asks concerned.

I knew that Sam was the one for Dad; he deserved someone who made him happy, like mum use to. I liked Sam a lot and she cared greatly for dad and even for Jackson and me.

"Miles!" Dad yells out to me.

I take a breath, "Coming!"

I walk into the living room; dad and Sam are facing me now whilst sitting on the couch. There's no turning back now.

"Hannah Montana is in your house! How did she get in here?" She asks jumping up.

"Sam-"

"You know my name?"

"Sam, listen to what Miley has to say." Dad says to her trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean what Miley has to say?"

Here it goes, "My name isn't Hannah Montana," I begin, "It's Miley Stewart, your boyfriend's daughter." I finish pulling my wig off.

Everything is quiet for a moment, Samantha is staring at me, in shock I think.

"Sam, please understand why my dad couldn't tell you. It was so I could have a normal life, be a normal teenage girl... So don't get mad at him, if you want to get mad at anyone it should be me."

After a moment she finally speaks, "Why would I be angry at you honey? I understand where you were coming from. I mean, everyone deserves a normal childhood...I appreciate you telling me and trusting you with something this big. Now come over here." She says motioning me over for a hug.

"Thanks, Sam."

"But oh my god, this is huge." She exclaims, resulting in laughter from me.

Dad joins in on our hug a moment later.

"Not to ruin the moment or anything daddy, but Oliver and me want to tell you all something important tonight."

"You're pregnant?" Dad asks me anxiously.

"No, it's not that." I say, I had told him about my pregnancy scare. Surprisingly he remained extremely calm, after the initial shock wore out anyway.

* * *

Later that night, I wait anxiously in my room with Oliver.

"What if daddy takes the news bad? I mean I've lived with him my whole life."

"Miles, he'll be bound to feel upset but he knows you're an adult now and that you can make the right decisions by yourself."

"Your right, let's go then." I say grabbing his hand and leading him downstairs.

"Dad!" I yell, "We're ready to tell you guys our news."

A moment later dad, Sam, Lilly and Jackson are all sitting at the table while I try to find my voice.

"Miley and I want to tell you we've decided to take our relationship to the next level," Oliver begins, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You all know we love each other so much so we've decided to...to move in together."

"Really?" Lilly asks happily.

I nod.

"Miley and I have actually been looking for quite a while now and we've found the perfect place to rent that's just over a five minute drive away."

I look over at dad who has a sad smile on his face, "I knew this day would come bud, I guess I just hoped it would be further away."

He gets up and grabs the acoustic guitar and sits on the couch motioning for us to all join him.

I sit down next to dad and Sam sits down on my other side, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver stand just opposite us.

"I think you'll remember this song, Miles."He informs me as he starts playing. Sure enough I easily recognise the introduction.

"_She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
__And I've got to like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town and she needs to give them a shot  
Where ever they are"_

Dad begins.

_"Look's like I'm all ready to leave and nothing left to pack"_

I join in. _  
_  
_"Ain't no room for me in that car even if she asked me to tag along_

_"But I gotta be strong"  
_  
_"I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life  
__As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win"_

_"She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready"_

"_Oh, I'm ready"  
_

"_Get set, don't go"_

He sings looking directly in my eyes smiling.

"_Looks like things are falling in place"_

"Feels like they're falling apart  
Painted this big old smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew"

"_This is where you don't say what you want so bad to say"_

"This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreading her wings"

Dad looks over at Oliver, dad was right, Oliver was my dream.

_"I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life_

_As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win"_

I sing, winking at Oliver.

_"She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready, get set"_

_"Don't go."_ We sing together.

_"I'm at the starting line of the rest of my life  
__As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win"_

_"She's waiting on my blessings before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready"_

"_Oh"_

"Get set, please don't go

_Don't go"_

_"Let me go now, I'm ready"_

"Don't go"

"I'll be alright, I'll be ok  
Know that I'll be thinking of you each and every day"

"She's gotta do what she's gotta do"

"Let me go now"

"She's gotta do what she's gotta do"

"Oh, I gotta do what I gotta do

_Let me fly" _I finish off staring into his eyes.

"I love you, Miley. You know I can trust you with whatever decision you make."

"I love you so much, daddy." I reply leaping into his arms.

* * *

Please get me to my dream to get to 100 reviews, there are only 2 chapters of this left before the sequel so please get me to 100 guys :D

Let me just say, the next chapter is extremely vital to Miley and Oliver's relationship

xox


	29. A Bigger Step

Oh my god, so sorry for not updating sooner. Been busy with school and work, then I decided to re-write this chapter a little bit.  
Also, the song in this chapter is Crazy and is sung by Hannah in the Hannah Montana movie. I'm fairly sure the lyrics are correct.  
Get me to the 100 views guys ;)

**Chapter 29**

"Can you believe that next week, this won't be your room anymore?" Lilly asks me.

Her, Jenny and I were simply lying on my bed, all on our backs looking up at the roof, listening to the radio.

"I can't, I'm so excited to be able to get to live with him." I admit.

"You know what one of the many advantages will be?" Jenny suddenly says rolling onto her front.

"That I get to wake up to him every morning." I answer her rather dreamingly.

"Partly, you get to wake up after doing whatever you want, whenever you want the night before."

"Jenny!" I squeal reaching for my pillow and hitting her with it.

"I'm sure you've thought about that already, Miley." Lilly laughs sitting up.

I hit her with the pillow too, "Okay, well maybe possibly I have." I confess, sending the three of us into a fit of giggles.

"_Here is a bit of an older one, Crazy by Hannah Montana."_ The radio dj announces.

"I remember Hannah singing this at my sixteenth." Lilly says.

"How'd you get her at your sixteenth?" Jenny asks.

"My mum somehow got her." Lilly quickly lies.

"Did Lola and Mike go? Lola has the coolest sense of fashion and Mike is so cute." She sighs.

"No, they weren't there." I say grinning.

All three of us start to sing along,

"_Gonna let this party flow,  
It's gonna be ours,  
Letting loose every once and a while,  
Don't forget your guitar,_

_Just be crazy,  
It's not contagious,  
Everyone can rock out like a superstar,_

_Let's get crazy,  
Get up and dance,  
It's sweet to your feet,  
We're taking a chance,  
Let's get crazy,_

_Just keep going here,  
We'll jump and shout,  
We're keeping it real,  
Let's get crazy."_

"I had no clue you could sing, Miley." Jenny tells me.

"I sing every now and then, not a big fan of it." I lie.

She obviously couldn't recognise my voice as Lilly was singing along with us, rather off-pitch I might add.

It wouldn't be the worse thing if she were to find out my secret one day though.

* * *

"So why are you guys all here again?" I ask, turning around to look at Lilly, Sam and Jenny.

"Just watching you get ready." Lillly says nervously.

I see Jenny give her a look, "Just spending some more time with you before you move." Lilly adds.

"Yeah, before you get to busy to have us over, if you get what I mean." Jenny says laughing.

Blushing, I turn back around to face my mirror, ignoring Jenny's comment.

"You getting ready for your date, Miles?" Dad asks me coming into my room.

"Yeah." I reply putting on some lip-gloss.

I was wearing a flowing green strapless dress that reached down just above my knees, silver flip-flops, my hair was out and curly and I had a minimum amount of make-up on.

"You going to the beach right?"

"Yeah, to our spot." I respond grinning.

Dad was grinning back at me, "What?" I ask him.

"Nothing, have a great time, Miles." He says giving me a hug, which he doesn't stop doing for at least a minute until I mention I have to go.

Grabbing my purse I give them all a quick hug before leaving them all in my bedroom.

Ten minutes later I am at the beach and quickly head over to Rico's, where he is bugging his newest employee.

"Hey doll face, don't we look nice?"

"Yes, we do. I have a date with Oliver."

"Yeah, I saw him heading that way like over an hour ago."

"Really? We are only supposed to meet now though; we planned for the sun set." I reply worrying.

Rico simply looks at me laughing.

"I'd better go; I'll talk to you later." I say walking off, ignoring his evil ways.

I come to the entrance to our spot about ten seconds later and am amazed at what I am seeing.

There are rose petals scattered in a line along the trail. I smile; Oliver could be so romantic when he wanted to be.

Walking down the trail I come around the corner I see Oliver standing there with the biggest smile on his face.

The sunset is illuminating all over our spot, and the breeze is blowing my hair slightly around.

I'm bewildered, there is a rug set up on the ground with a picnic basket on it, just like our first date. Candles are placed all over our spot, helping to light up the place now that the sun was almost down.

I head over to him, "Oliver, what-"

He stops me talking by placing a light kiss on my lips. After pulling away I gaze into his eyes, this is exactly where I wanted to be for the rest of my life, with Oliver.

"Miles, words cannot express how much I love you." He assures me, taking my hands in his.

"Oliver." I say softly.

"Miley, this is where you told me you were Hannah Montana; it's where we had our first date. Today is the same day I first met you all those years ago when you first moved here from Tennessee."

He remembered this was the day I first met him when I first came to Malibu, I didn't think he'd remember at all.

"Miles, you are my world, you mean everything to me. You are my love and my life. I don't want to ever go without you. We are moving in together next week, we are taking a step in our journey together, but I want to take a bigger step."

At this moment, unexpectedly, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small box.

"What I'm trying to say is," he continues opening up the box, "will you marry me?"

* * *

Next chapter is already to go up, will Miley say yes? :o

And there will be a preview for the sequel of this story at the end of the next chapter (which is the last one btw).


	30. One In A Million

Here it is, the very last chapter :o  
Please let me know if you like the ending or not, a big thank-you to all of you have been reading this story.  
The sequal will be coming very soon as well as a trailer i'll add onto this story.

Please try to get me to 100 reviews :D

**Chapter 30**

I can't believe it, he's holding out the most beautiful ring in front of me.

"Of course I will Oliver." I reply instantly, falling down into his arms, tears leaking from my eyes.

I let go of him and allow him to put the ring on my left ring finger.

"I love you so much, Oliver." I sob.

"I love you too, Miles." He tells me, leaning in for our first kiss as an engaged couple.

* * *

"Daddy! Sam! Jackson! Lilly! Come downstairs!" I yell walking inside the house, with Oliver.

Not too long later they all come downstairs, Lilly automatically looks at my left hand. She knew.

"Oh my god! You did it!" She shrieks.

"Lower the decibels." I joke. She runs over and hugs both of us.

"I can't believe it; you two are going to get married." She says happily.

"I told you tonight would be the night, Jackson. Now give me the twenty." Dad says grinning.

"Wait, you all knew about this?" I ask as Jackson hands over a twenty dollar note to dad.

Everyone nods.

"Oh sure, I'm the last to know guys." I joke.

"Oliver asked for my permission first. I didn't have to think twice about it. I know you two will be happy together."

Oliver embraces me from behind and kisses my cheek.

"Thanks, dad."

"So show us all of us the ring." Sam says.

Lilly and Sam admire the ring for a while, asking Oliver how he could afford it.

"I inherited money from my grandmother when she passed away a couple of years ago."

"You didn't spend it all on me?" I ask shocked.

"No, there's some more left over. I got to have money for our wedding don't I?"

"So Miles, are you going to announce that Mike and Hannah are engaged?" Jackson questions me.

"I haven't thought about that actually." I admit.

"I think we should," Oliver announces, "That way the whole world will know that you are mine. Well they'd know that Hannah is Mike's."

"Should I get a different engagement ring for Hannah?"

"Yeah, I think you should. Just in case someone recognises it. We can ask your Aunt Dolly for one, she's gone through a truck load of them." Dad says laughing.

"That okay with you?" I ask Oliver.

"Of course." He replies kissing the top of my head.

"Should we go tell your parents?"

"They knew I was proposing." Oliver responds.

"Everyone did know." I pout.

"Well they don't know that you said yes."

"Let's go!" I exclaim dragging Oliver along with me.

We decide to walk to his house, just to enjoy the two of us together for a while.

"Oliver, I'm so happy." I admit.

"I am too, I'm with you. I know we're young, Miles and people will call us crazy for being engaged this young but I know I'm crazy for you. That's all that matters to me."

I look up at him adoringly; looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

All of a sudden he picks me up bridal style and spins me around. I instantly wrap my arms around his neck for support and start laughing with him.

"We should practise this now." He jokes.

"How about you just kiss me now?" I ask, still holding onto him.

Without another word, the gap between us closes and his lips are on mine.

* * *

We decided to announce Hannah and Mike's engagement a couple of months after Oliver proposed to me, just to make sure no one could make the connection.

I was ready for my last encore; it had been almost two years from when I did the encore confessing my love to my one of my best friends in front of thousands of people, which resulted in me and Oliver getting together.

Preparing to go on stage one last time for that night, I take a look at my loved ones.

Dad has arm around Sam's waist, she now has a disguise that consists of a brown wig.

Jackson is standing behind Lilly, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Then there's Oliver standing next to me, his hand planted firmly in mine.

"Here's your Aunt Dolly's ring." He informs me, handing me the ring.

I didn't wear the ring for the performance so I could make the engagement a surprise.

"You ready, bud?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, daddy."

"This place is packed." Oliver tells me, going over with Lilly to look out at the audience from behind the curtains.

My stage manager notifies me that it's time for my encore.

"I'll join you onstage soon." Oliver whispers to me kissing me on the cheek.

I resume to the stage, looking at the crowd, ready to announce the news right after the encore.

"This last song tonight is one that I want to dedicate to Mike."

I look over at my family, that's what they all were.

Sam was like a mother to me, she never tried to replace my own mum, I'm happy for dad. I hope they end up getting married because she makes dad so happy. Dad trusts me and is so happy that I'm with Oliver, he has been nothing but accepting of our relationship.

Although Jackson had always been the annoying older brother I loved him so much, especially for supporting me as Hannah all these years. He now had Lilly, they both made each other so happy. Lilly is my best friend and like my sister, I couldn't appreciate how much she'd always been there for me also.

Oliver stared straight into my eyes; there were no words to describe how much he meant to me. He has seen me at my best and at my worst over the years; I never have to pretend to be something I'm not around him. I'm so grateful to now officially be called his fiancée and cannot wait to become Mrs. Oliver Oken.

"_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true _

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million

_All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough 'till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one _

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million

_Yeah, yeah_

_All __this time__ I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough 'till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one_

_I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy _

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it

_Yeah, yeah _I finish the last note and the stadium erupts.

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I cannot believe it  
You're one in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million, yeah

You're one in a million"

I look over to Oliver and he nods at me.

"Before I leave tonight, I'd like to welcome Mike on stage for a moment." I announce.

Cheers erupt as Oliver walks on stage with a microphone; I reach out for his hand and take it in mine.

I squeeze his hand for reassurance, "We'd thought we'd announce something important tonight." I begin. "I love Mike so much and know he is the one I want to wake up to everyday for the rest of my life." I look over at him smiling.

"I love Hannah so much, so when I asked her a very important question recently, I didn't have to think twice about asking her it. I think you all know where we are going with this."

"Mike and I are engaged!" I confess, holding up my hand to show the ring off.

Everyone in the audience appears to be on their feet now and are screaming their lungs out for us.

Flashes are going off from all directions; the press were going to have a field day with this announcement.

I can't stop smiling; Oliver lifts me off my feet into a hug and spins me around.

"Love you, Miles." He whispers in my ear once setting me on the ground.

"I love you too."

Then we collide, melting into a passionate kiss not caring at this moment about anyone else but each other.

We break apart smiling, gazing into each other's eyes.

I don't know what the future has in store for me, but as long as Oliver is in it, I know we can overcome anything that is thrown at us.

Oliver truly is my 'one in a million'.

* * *

Trailer coming soon, remember to review :D


	31. Trailer for sequel

Hey guys, 9000 views on this story and just over 90 reviewed :o, lol.  
This is the trailer to the sequel of this story which will be up shortly after this chapter.  
Before you read it though and let me know your thoughts on what you read in the trailer ;)  
Thank you all so much for reading this :D

**'Best Of Both Worlds' Trailer:**

"Oliver won't be able to wait to rip that dress off you." Jenny laughs.  
...

"Are you pregnant, Hannah? Why else would you be getting married, you are both so young. You must have gotten knocked up."  
...

"We have the best of both worlds." I quote myself, causing Lilly and Oliver to laugh.  
...

"How come you never performed? You never did any karaoke nights or talent shows."  
"It wasn't my thing back then to perform for more than a few people." I lied.  
...

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
...

"Didn't Oliver tell you?" He asked.  
"Tell me what?" I asked confused.  
"He isn't coming on tour with you."  
"He's what?!" I yelled, furious.  
...

"You aren't obviously happy with you marriage, Miley." He said intertwining my hand with his.  
"What?"  
...

"Well maybe we shouldn't have gotten married so young." I yelled, instantly regretting my words.  
...

"I never want to leave you again. I meant what I said at the airport...you mean more to me than Hannah." I add the last part looking up into his eyes.

...

"Congratulations to Lilly and Jackson on their engagement." Dad toasts.  
...

" I'm late."  
"Late for what?"  
"Oh. How late are you?"  
"Almost a week."  
...

"I'm starting to wonder if I really have the best of both worlds."

...

"I think it's time."  
"Time for what?"  
"Time to tell the world my secret."  
...

"Ready, bud?" Dad asks me.  
"As ready as I'll ever be...Thank you for everything you've done for Hannah." I choke out giving him a hug.  
...

Ripping off my wig, numerous pins fall down around me; I toss it to the side and pull my dress over my head.

"They will love you, Miley." Lilly guarantees me.  
...

"My name is Miley Stewart...You're probably wondering why I sound like Hannah Montana and why I am on stage instead of her, the truth is...I am her."  
...

"The next song, I have a feeling you're all going to know all the words."

The screams are almost deafening by now.

"Alright you guys, this last song is called, 'Best Of Both Worlds'."


End file.
